The Rise of the White Disease
by TheShadowOfZama
Summary: Alaska is in chaos. This time it's no blizzard and sick children but crazy dogs causing chaos. A terrorist organization and a pharmaceutical company fighting over a lethal virus. And a mysterious albino wolfhound that has an own agenda that perhaps is worser then the dogs,the terrorist and the corporation combined. kodixdusty, aleuxoc, sabaxoc, oc'sxoc's Warning arena fights!
1. facility outbreak

**Chapter 1 : Facility outbreak:**

Somewhere in Alaska was the highly protected facility of the pharmaceutical company animal tech corporation under the name of white hill. The facility was used to develop and test new vacins on animals. These practices weren't always legal that was also why they choose to build the facility in Alaska. But there was also something in the facility that caused the facility to become the next target of a terrorism organization. In secret the corporation developed biological weapons.

**White hill facility 21:30 pm :**

A small patrol of armed soldiers was patrolling around the southern entry way of the facility.

"Goddamnit, this is probably one of the most annoying job there is In this place its ice cold and there never happens anything," One of the men exclaimed.

"Quite your whining I am listening to your complaints for half an hour already," the leader said.

"sorry, sir," the men said.

"ah screw this! let's go inside I doubt there's going to happen anything in the five minutes we left earlier before second team takes over," The leader said.

"yes sir" all the men said happy. Happy that they could go back inside. Unknow to them a dark figure disappeared through the entrance they were supposed to guard.

'_That went easier than anticipated,'_ the dark figure thought. " Now we just need to get the virus and get some kind of distraction". The figure said as he was undressing himself in a small room.

He revealed to have a guard uniform in his backpack and a keycard that would give him access to the room where the virus was kept and an silenced pistol in case he would run into guards who wouldn't fall for the camouflage trick.

He continued to the virus room walking past all of the guards. _'this camouflage works better than expected,' _he thought.

He reached the door that gave access to the lab the virus was kept in. And saw a lock on the door that required a keycard to unlock. _'this better works if it doesn't I am going to need to fight my way out the facility,'_ he thought. He took the keycard his superiors had given him and placed it in the card reader.

The door unlocked itself and he passed through. He saw the virus in a special holder and took it. Then he quietly left the lab. _' good now a distraction,'_ he thought as he was heading towards the room they kept the animals in. When he arrived he sabotaged the panel for the cages and planted a explosive charge on the wall.

On the other side was the outside world he had already planted explosive on the outer fence. He went back to the door that he used to get in and opened the cages and then he set off the explosives. He immediately heard the animals running outside and guards rushing over to stop them . And in all the chaos he quietly left the facility.

**White hill facility -animal storage- 21:45:**

All the dogs where escaping their cages. One black wolfhound when over to a cage that was nearly completely in the shadows and said "it's time sir".

One pair of hell red eyes emerged out of the shadow and the creature said "finally, now the world will know the White Disease is still in action!"

As two other wolfhound one gray with a black stripe on his back following his spine and one brown one with black spots came towards them the one with the red eyes came out of the shadows revealing a white albino wolfhound with a scar that ran completely over the left side of his face in the middle of the scar laid his eye. Then the four of them ran outside disappearing in the night.

**Authors note:**

**Hello, everybody for those who have already read this story will see that; I am busy putting the new writing style which should make it easier to read also I will fix any grammar mistakes that I made seeing that this story was made in a period where I didn't knew certain things. Please review the story it still helps and be sure to check out my other stories.**


	2. Strangers in Nome

**Chapter 2 Strangers in Nome:**

**Nome – 4 months after white hill outbreak 11:00 A.M.:**

It was an almost normal day in Nome. Almost normal there was a small race organized for the different mail teams from the surrounding villages. The participants were the mail teams of Nome, Nenana, White mountain and a village called bear claw creek. It seemed like fun; unfortunately for Balto the spectators brought also some dogs with them that didn't really like half breeds that much.

Balto was walking through an alley when a big malamute like steel only brown and white from color and some other dogs blocked his path. "if it isn't that stupid half breed from Nome," the malamute said.

"They never should have accepted you with or without serum your still a useless half breed," He then said. Earning some chuckles of the others. Then Boris landed next to Balto and said "you have big mouths, but I didn't see you guys going through a blizzard to help those children."

The dogs stopped chuckling and the malamute said angrily. "And who gave you permission to speak Goose,"

"Well, I don't remember you saying that he wasn't allowed to speak," Balto said.

"You have a big mouth for a half breed haven't you, but if I remember correctly you couldn't even keep your own daughter under control after you told her about the fact she was a half breed just like you," The malamute arrogantly said.

Balto lowered his head remembering what had happened. After he had told her that she was a half breed she had ran away from home he had found her and made up with her but still he felt responsible for the grief he had caused his daughter.

"Not such a big mouth now he," The malamute exclaimed.

"Nice one Ruben," one of the other dogs said.

"Well, let's leave this thrash alone for now," Ruben said perhaps we see something useful in this town besides his useless ass. When they turned to leave they suddenly started kicking snow towards Balto and Boris and then left the two.

"You are like a magnet for annoying dogs" Boris said against Balto.

"Unfortunately it looks like you are right," Balto said before leaving.

"Where are you going," Boris asked.

"I am going to look for Kodi to wish him luck with the race" Balto said.

"Wait on me," Boris said.

**Meanwhile outside Nome:**

Aleu, Jenna, Saba, Kiona and Dusty were walking talking over the race. "You guys are going to win," Saba said to Dusty.

"Yeah, Let them see how fast dogs from Nome are," Kiona and Aleu both said.

"You guys are going to do just fine." Jenna said.

"Thanks guys," Dusty said still a bit unsure she had seen some of the dogs on the other teams and they should not be underestimated.

"It's going to be alright, but we should really start heading towards the start," Jenna exclaimed. The others nodded and started walking towards the race. They arrived five minutes later and Dusty headed towards the team while Jenna, Kiona, Saba and Aleu headed towards the sideline.

Then Balto and Boris arrived and headed towards Kodi. Kodi was talking with his brothers Dingo and Dakota and his friends Dusty, Ralph and Kirby.

"Hello dad," Kodi said happily.

"Hello son, I came to wish you luck with the race. I am sure of it you can win Kodiak." Balto said.

"Thanks dad" Kodi said.

Then Boris landed before Kod and said "Good luck boychick."

"Thanks Boris," kodi said. Then the Musher came and attached the dogs to the sled. Everyone got in position. Kodi's team was next to that of Ruben when he stood next to Ruben. Ruben said tauntingly. " if it isn't another one of those half breeds."

Kodi let out a low growl and said. "Could you shut up and just race,"

"I can do that and I will win too," Ruben exclaimed. Then a shot was fired signaling that the race had begun. Ruben's team was first closely followed by kodi's team then the team of Nenana and lastly the team of white mountain. Kodi's team started to win terrain and even passed Ruben.

They were now first suddenly Kodi looked back and saw that Ruben was gaining terrain extremely fast. Kodi started to go even faster. The finish line was now in sight and he heard Balto, Jenna, Aleu, Saba, Kiona, Dingo, Dakota and Boris shouting for him. He was almost there.

Then Ruben came running next to him. And a loud explosion was to hear . Causing people to look at the cause. But while they were distracted. Ruben attempted to bite Kodi's foreleg he failed, but caused kodi to fall. When Kodi stood back up he saw all the other teams were already over the finish line. And he could only hobble anymore because of the pain he had in his leg.

His family had seen his and came running towards him. "kodi are you alright?" Jenna nearly yelled.

"Are you okay," everyone else asked.

"How did this happen," Balto asked.

"When everyone was distracted by the explosion that malamute from Bear Claw Creek attempted to bite my foreleg. I dodged it, but then I tripped." kodi explained. Then Kodi got taken with mister Simpson to the vet.

**4 hours later boiler room:**

Kodi had been brought back to rest a bit and now everyone was in the boiler room. "I can't believe that guy dared to hurt my brother !"Dakota said.

"Yeah I am going to him and demand an apology," Dingo exclaimed.

"And you really think he will give it to you," Boris asked.

"He isn't the kind of guy that feels himself guilty for what he has done," Boris continued.

"Please Brother! don't do anything stupid it is bad enough Kodi got hurt," Kiona begged.

"Yeah, we don't need anybody with an injury". Aleu added.

Dingo just mumble something inaudible before laying back down. Balto suddenly jumped up and said.I am going for a walk."

"Balto don't do anything stupid," jenna said. "I won't. I promise,"

"I am going with you," Boris exclaimed.

"fine with me," Balto said.

**the streets of Nome:**

Balto said before opening the door and going outside waiting for Boris to get out before closing the door behind them. The two walked a bit past the gas can that exploded earlier for an still unknow reason.

They were on the edge of the town when Balto suddenly notices something near the tree line.

"Hey, Boris want to race to the tree line," Balto asked.

"Sure," Boris said a little bit taken back by this request.

"one, two, three, go," Balto yelled as he took off as fast as he could. A little bit later they were by the tree line.

"Looks like you beat me Balto," Boris said. Balto however was already sniffing around to see if he could find something that indicates that there was actually somebody here he found a smell, but it went into the forest. And it already became dark.

'_Better head back for now,'_Balto thought.

**The next day –streets of nome-8:00 A.M.:**

Balto was just walking through the alleys when he saw two husky's searching some garbage cans. One of them was grey from color and the other one had a light brown color.

"What are you two doing, "He asked. He obviously surprised them as one of them fell into the garbage can. They backed up against the wall when they saw him cowering in fear.

"Please don't hurt us," the grey male husky said.

"I am not going to hurt you two why would I,"

"Because you are a wolf hound and all the wolfhounds work for that white demon." The male Husky replied.

" Well, I don't. Who is this demon actually," Balto asked.

" No one knows. One day he just came with a lot of dogs and brought chaos everywhere," The light brown female said.

Why don't you two come with me. I can get you guys some food and a place to rest,"Balto asked.

"Really, thanks mister umh," The female husky said.

"Balto," Balto said.

"Thanks mister Balto! My name is Lana and this is my brother Bryan," The female husky said.

"No problem then you have a chance to tell me and my friends a bit more about this demon and you guys look like you could use a good meal and some rest," Balto said. As they were heading towards the others.

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter has been updated so it is easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes! Please leave a review!**


	3. The Husky's Tale

**Chapter 3 the husky's tale:**

**Nome -Boiler room- 8:15 A.M.:**

Balto led the two dogs towards the boiler room where the others were talking. When Balto and the two husky's entered everyone became quite and Ralph asked "hey who are those two?" The two husky's stopped in their tracks when they saw that nearly everyone was a wolf hound.

Balto saw this and said "no worries no one is going to hurt you two,"

"You sure," Lana carefully asked.

"We are not going to hurt you," Aleu said.

"Why would you two think that we want to hurt you," Dusty asked.

"Well, you are wolf hounds and we thought that wolf hounds worked for that white demon." Bryan said.

"From what they told me they are having some problems with a few wolf hounds who are loyal to this white demon," Balto told them. "I offered them some food and a place to rest for a while," Balto said.

"That's no problem," Kodi said.

"Then you two can tell us a little bit more about this White Demon," Dusty told them.

"Thanks," the husky's said in unison." I am Bryan and this is my sister Lana," The grey Husky said.

"hi," Lana said.

Five minutes later they had eaten and Jenna said. "wow you two were hungry it seems like,"

"yeah, sorry about that we come from a place called Bear Claw Creek," Bryan said.

"Isn't that the place that that Ruben guy came from," Boris asked

"I believe it is," Balto said.

"Is this Ruben guy by coincidence a brown-white malamute," Lana asked. "

"Yes it is. You guys know him," Kodi asked.

"Yes, we know him that guy bullied me from since I was a pup," Bryan angrily said.

"Sounds like he isn't just an asshole against us," Kodi said.

"And he is the one that told that white demon were we were hiding sniff sniff thanks to him our Brother is now dead," Lana said breaking out in tears.

"Why don't you tell us what happened," Jenna said.

" Yes, you guys have been very kind to us you deserve to know what happened," Bryan said.

**The story:**

" It all started two months ago. One day a brown wolfhound with black spots appeared. He didn't do much just sitting in alleys and dark spots just looking at the people and the dogs. Then a weak later another one arrived this one was gray but with a black stripe on his back that followed his spine. He also just looked at the people and the dogs.

Then a week later another one arrived this one was completely black and he did just the same thing. Then a week later arrived all kind of dogs, but these stayed outside the city. Then one week later arrived this white wolfhound with hell red eyes. He was completely white and I mean completely his skin was white too," Bryan said.

"An albino" Jenna said. "Rosy's parents were watching a documentary over albino's last week. Those red eyes are normal for people or animals suffering from albinism," Everyone was looking with open mouth to Jenna." Did I say something wrong," Jenna asked.

"No, not at all we are just surprised you know so much about it," Balto said.

"well, I was bored so I decided to follow a little bit, but anyway we were listening to their story," jenna said.

"Uhm yes, indeed where was I oh yeah so then this guy arrived," Bryan said. "so everything was normal until a week later he started gaining the support of some local outcasts. Our brother didn't trust him so he went investigating.

Everything stayed normal until one week before we were forced to leave. Those first three dogs started following us and looking at us with suspicious looks. I asked my brother what was going on and he said he had found out something about those dogs.

two days later suddenly our brother came waking us up telling us we needed to get out of here. He brought us to this place near the train station. And we went to sleep. The next day was calm. We weren't allowed outside, but nothing happened then Sunday night he came running in telling us we needed to leave **immediately!** So we started going towards the station.

When suddenly a lot of dogs appeared running towards us we ran through the train. And my brother started to explain that Ruben told them were we were hiding. I asked him what they wanted from us and he said that he would explain it to us when we were safe. He told us to hide in the train while he got something. So we did and he came back a bit later with a bag, but out of nowhere some dog jumped on him pinning him.

I went off the train to help him, but he told me to take the bag and get out of there by then the train was starting to move. So I did. I saw my brother and the dog pinning him talk. When suddenly that dog started biting him in the neck and then my brother didn't move anymore," Bryan said sadly.

"Sorry, for you loss," Dakota said.

"yes, that's a sad story," kiona said.

"thanks guys," Lana and Bryan said lowering their heads. "However that's not the end of the story," Bryan said. "After we escaped those dogs we went with the train to Nenana . And stayed there for a while thinking we were safe.

Then one day some dogs arrived from Bear Claw Creek that those dogs were searching for us. And that they were heading towards Nenana. And well we didn't stick around we left that same day. And we just kept on walking until we came here," Bryan finished the story.

"We are sorry for thinking that you would want to hurt us just because you are a wolfhound, but man that white one only took a few days to convince almost any dog to work for him. And we had some problems on the way here. So we were scared that maybe they arrived here before us. And convinced all you guys to turn us in," Bryan explained.

"No, need for apologies after what you two went through I would have been critical about talking to other dogs too," Balto said.

"Yeah, that's a rough story," Dingo said.

"So, what are you two actually going to do now," Aleu asked.

"Well, we stick around for a few more days and then I guess we move on," Bryan said.

"Why exactly would you guys keep moving. I mean I don't think he is going to find you anymore. And this is the only town you guys are sure of he doesn't have any connections in," Kodi said.

"He is right," Balto said. "In the time it took you guys to reach Nome. This Albino could have established spies in other villages in the area," Balto continued.

"Yes, and even if he found you guys In Nome then he still wouldn't get the support of the town dogs to help in capturing you guys," Dusty said.

"It sounds like a better plan then constantly running from this albino," Lana said.

"It is just hard to believe. I mean this albino convinced nearly everyone in Bear Claw Creek to help find us in barely a two week time period," Bryan said.

"We promise you guys. We won't help these guys who are trying to find you," Dakota said. everyone agreed with that.

"Thanks guys," Lana and Bryan said.

"You guys are welcome to use the boiler room as a place to sleep," Kirby said. the rest of the mail team nodded their heads in agreement.

"thanks guys we really appreciate this," Lana said.

"Yeah, if you guys ever need some help with something whatever it is just ask us," Bryan said.

"Bryan we still need to get our brothers bag," Lana said.

"Oh right completely forgot well I will go and get it," Bryan said.

"I will go with you," Balto said.

"yeah me too," Dingo said.

"okay let's go then," Bryan said.

**Nome –streets- 10:00 A.M.:**

The three dogs were walking through the alleys a bit. Until they left Nome behind heading towards a little abandoned shack. They went inside inside there it was empty beside a small blanket were Bryan and Lana had slept on and a little bag.

"Well, this is it," Bryan said.

"Not by far as good as the boiler room but it's better than outside," he said. Balto and Dingo nodded. Bryan went over to the bag and said "If it isn't too much of trouble could one of you two take the blanket" He asked.

"Sure thing," Dingo said as he took the blanket.

"Ok that's all. Let's head back," Bryan said. the others nodded and turned around. They went back to the boiler room. They went back into an alley, but suddenly an familiar Malamute stepped out of the shadows and said. "Well if it aren't those half breeds and who will we have here," he said as he looked at Bryan more closely. And then his eyes widened in surprise. "you you're still alive," He said surprised.

"Yes, but not thanks to you filthy traitor," Bryan said angrily.

"Oh well and I guess your little sister is still alive as well, but I heard they did get your brother didn't they," Ruben said tauntingly. Bryan prepared to lunge at Ruben. Until Balto blocked him the way.

"Don't attack him that's exactly what he wants. Then he can say that you attacked him and he will get the sympathy of the humans." Balto said sternly. Bryan nodded and went back in a normal position.

"yes, that's good you better listen to that half breed before bad things happen to you or worse you're little sister," Ruben said. Bryan let out a low growl and said

"don't you dare lay a paw on her," And who would stop me you or your little half breed friends," Ruben said arrogantly.

"You better back off," dingo said angrily. "Shouldn't you be howling with your half breed siblings perhaps you can comfort that little princess that ran away because she came behind the truth that she was a half breed," Ruben said. Dingo prepared to lunge at the malamute, but was stopped by Balto.

"Has a big champion like you nothing better to do than taunt us," Balto said.

"Yes , you are right about that. I do need to celebrate a little bit more," Ruben said. as he turned around and left them.

"I hate that guy so much," Bryan said. Balto and Dingo both agreed to that. They went back to the boiler room.

**Nome –boiler room- 10:30 A.M.:**

As they entered everyone directly saw the angry faces of both dingo and Bryan and the sad face of Balto. "What happened, "Jenna asked concerned.

"We ran into that Ruben guy again." Balto said. as the three of them all went to a place to lay down again.

"Yeah, and he had a whole book of things to say to us again," Dingo exclaimed annoyed. Kiona and Lana saw that Bryan was deep in thought.

"Bryan what are you thinking about," Lana asked. "

I don't trust him. He knows where we are and if he sold us out once why wouldn't he do it a second time," Bryan said.

"Bryan even if he wants to sell you out again. Those dogs are no longer in Bear Claw Creek remember," Kiona said.

"I hope you are right," Bryan said.

"Why don't you rest for a while," Aleu proposed.

"Yeah, you look like you are going to collapse any moment," Kodi said.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Bryan said. Before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note :**

**Hello everybody. First of all I want to say that I am very happy the story is getting liked for the moment. 2nd of all I would like to thank kodiwolf321 for being my very first reviewer so thanks man. And 3rd of all I am sorry to say that Monday 24/06/13 and Tuesday 25/06/13 there probably will not be getting any chapters up because I am going to do stuff with some friends of mine. I am very sorry but I will get back to this story most likely Wednesday 26/06/13. So I am very sorry for this little break from the story. And lastly please review the story. And thanks for the positive support! This chapter has been updated so it is easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes!**


	4. Information leak

**Chapter 4 Information leak:**

**two days later then where chapter three ended -streets of Nome -8:30 A.M.:**

Lana was walking around Nome for a bit to learn her way around town bit. When she came across Balto. "hey, Balto," she said.

"oh hey Lana. What are you doing up so early," Balto asked curiously.

"Not much just trying to get to learn my way around town a bit better," Lana answered.

"I see well knowing your surroundings is a smart thing to do," Balto exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well, I will leave you alone then," Balto said.

"goodbye," she said while continuing her little journey.

"yes, goodbye," Balto said.

**Streets of Nome 10:20 A.M.:**

All the girls were walking around the street . Talking about girl stuff. When they see Ruben and his team preparing to leave. They started to become curious and when a little bit closer. When suddenly a familiar brown-white Malamute appears behind them.

While they turned around to face him his team had sneaked up on them and formed a circle around the females. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, " Ruben said tauntingly.

"What do you want," Dusty asked.

"What do I want ? You guys where the ones coming towards me," Ruben said.

"We were just looking at what you were doing. Not that it was interesting," Aleu said.

"You're going home again," Kiona asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, but by coincidence. Yes I am going back home again. I let that idiot from your team bite in the snow anyway," Ruben said. Dusty let out a low growl.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that that pathetic excuse of a dog is your boyfriend," He said tauntingly. Dusty prepared to lunge at him but was tackled by one of Ruben's teammates. It was a brown dog which growled angrily at her.

"Get off her Barka. That's no way to treat a helpless lady," Ruben said in a nagging tone. That he said she was helpless made her even more pissed off at him.

"Get off her," Jenna said with a demanding tone in her voice. "You aren't allowed to give orders Dollface," Ruben snarled. Aleu, Saba, Kiona and Lana started growling at Ruben causing his teammates to make the circle smaller.

Then suddenly Ruben's musher started calling for him. "You got lucky this time princesses, but don't expect him to save you a second time," Ruben said on a threatening tone before turning around and leaving with his teammates. All the girls were a little shocked and needed a few minutes to calm down again.

**Nome –old mill – 8:50 P.M.:**

The girls had explained the guys what had happened earlier today. The guys were angry on Ruben, concerned for the girls and scared for what could have happened had that musher not been there.

"That guy is so lucky he is out of the city by now because when I get him in my paws I will …" Dakota said.

"I agree with that for the full hundred percent," dingo said.

"You sure they didn't hurt you," Kodi asked Dusty for the tenth time that evening. Dusty chuckled a bit at Kodi's concern for her. Since she had told him what happened he was watching over her like a mother over her newborn pups.

"yes, I am alright Kodi. He only scared me a bit. That's all I swear," Dusty said.

"ok, then if you need anything just ask alright," Kodi said.

"ok, if I need help. I will come to you," she said giggling a bit.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"You are just extremely cute when you are overprotective," she said. This made him blush a little bit and he saw Aleu,Saba and Kiona giggling in a corner clearly enjoying the show.

"I can't believe that guy had the guts to call you doll face and princess," Balto exclaimed angry.

"Balto, please calm down it's ok. He is gone and I don't think he is going to come back," Jenna tried her best to calm him down.

"Alright then, but if he ever does something like that again I am going to teach him some manners," Balto said. "If he does. I won't try to stop you," She said before nuzzling him and giving him a small lick on his cheek.

"Then perhaps, it's time to go back to sleep after all this excitement of today," Balto said. Everyone nodded in agreement and searched a good spot to lay down.

**Nenana –streets- a couple days later 10:30 P.M.:**

Ruben was walking through the streets of Nenana to clear his mind a bit. He wanted revenge on those stupid half breeds. And he was thinking how he could do that. He was on his way back home so there was no chance for revenge for quite a long time.

He hated it to be defeated, but then he saw from the corner of his eye a brown wolfhound with black spots. He didn't spent too much time thinking about him. Then he remembered Bryan and Lana. How surprised he had been to see those two still alive. When those wolf hounds asked him for his help tracking those two together with their annoying brother John down.

He was so happy that they would take care of that guy. He had annoyed Ruben for too long and had ruined too many of Rubens plan's to be forgiven. And now he had paid the ultimate price for that. Those wolfhounds where the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

The first one that had arrived was that brown one with black spots and **waaiiiiit a minute!** Didn't he just saw a wolfhound with brown fur with black spots. What if it's the same one and what if he still is looking for those two brats. A plan for revenge was starting to unfold in his mind. And he immediately went to the place where he had saw the wolfhound, but the wolfhound wasn't there anymore.

He looked around a bit more and just as he was about to give up he saw in a dark narrow alley a something brown on the end. He walked closer to it and saw it was the wolfhound who was just staring at him. "Hello there." Ruben spoke.

"Greetings" the wolfhound replied.

"I came to ask you if I know you from somewhere," Ruben asked.

" You should indeed know me. I was one of the people who came asking you to find a certain husky called John," The wolfhound replied.

" Yes, he died I believe," Ruben said.

"Yes, he did. Killed by one of our alpha soldiers. Very tragic and his two siblings came away from our attack force by train so we lost them," The wolfhound said.

"Are you still looking for them," Ruben asked.

"Yes, why," The wolfhound asked confused. Now a huge smile was growing on Rubens face.

"Because I know where those two are at the moment," Ruben said.

"You you you do," The wolfhound asked surprised with his mouth wide open.

"Yes, I do, but while you are in the village they are hiding in. You need to do something for me in exchange for the information," Ruben said.

" And what would that be," The wolf hound asked suspicious.

"There are these annoying wolfhounds and members of the mail team where those two brats that you are looking for are quite good friends with. I want you and your men to beat a few of them up for me," Ruben explained.

" I think that should be possible. Anyone in specific we need to beat up," The wolfhound asked.

"yes, there are two of those wolfhounds their names are Dingo and Dakota. They are two of the three sons of Balto. And Dingo had quite a big mouth so I want to show him messing with me means your close ones are going to suffer from it together with you." Ruben said.

Dingo and Dakota ok got that anyone else," The wolfhound asked.

"See if you could scare the ladies they are hanging around with a bit and that will do." Ruben said.

"Ok, now we have an agreement could you now tell me where they are," The wolfhound asked.

" Of course, they are in a small village called Nome it lays west from Nenana." Ruben answered.

"Ok, then thanks for the information; I will prepare my men to head out to Nome." The wolfhound said before running off.

No, thank you for giving me this opportunity for revenge." Ruben said with a devilish smile on his face.

The wolfhound was running max speed through the streets. He couldn't believe it. He and his friends and the other scouts had searched for so long for those two husky's. But they had always believed that those two would stay in the facility of Nenana.

When he had seen them for the first time he knew they weren't dogs to survive in the wild for too long without training. That was also why he and the others didn't believed that they went too far away from Nenana. _'Seems like I and the others underestimated them a little bit,'_ The wolfhound thought by himself.

**Nenana –train depot station – 11:00 P.M.:**

The wolfhound finally reached the station and went straight to a small shack that was near the station. He looked around and saw that there was nobody around. Then he started howling three times in a row after that he sat down and waited. After a few minutes a gray wolfhound with a black stripe on his back that was following his spine came walking towards him.

"Greetings, Delta three!" The brown wolfhound said.

"Greetings to you too Delta four," the gray wolfhound said.

"So, what was it you called me for," Delta three asked curiously. "I got some information about the location of those two husky's were looking for."Delta four said.

You do! "That's great news. Where are they," Delta three asked.

They are in a village called Nome," Delta four said." hmm, That's west from here. Through the wild nature. I didn't think those two would survive such a journey," Delta three replied.

"me neither. I don't think anyone of the pack thought that," Delta four said.

"Well, anyway we need to tell the others about this," Delta three said.

"Indeed let's go," Delta four said. as the two headed off into the forest.

**Forest outside Nenana -11:15 P.M.:**

The two wolfhounds were running as fast as they could to their hideout. After about ten minutes of running they came by a cave and ran straight into it. Inside the cave there were a lot of dogs from different species all talking a bit or sleeping or playing games. They ran past them deeper in the cave where the saw a black wolfhound and stopped before him.

"Sir, we have news about those two husky's that escaped us," Delta three said.

"yes, they are in Nome. A brown-white malamute said. The same brown-white malamute that told us where their brother was hiding," Delta four said.

"Last time he helped us he asked for a favor. What is the favor now," The black wolfhound asked.

"We need to beat some guys up he doesn't really like in Nome." Delta four replied. Like last time huh. Fair enough for that information," The black wolfhound replied.

"now only telling this to the commander," He said as he turned around and headed deeper in the cave with Delta three, four following him. After a while they came in a room. That was for half lighted by some holes and for the other part completely dark. They all went in the room and sat down. Then the black wolfhound said. "Commander we got information over those two husky's were looking for."

Suddenly two red eyes opened themselves in the shadows and a figure was standing u in the shadows. The figure slowly started walking in the light revealing a well-build white albino wolfhound with two red eyes and a scar that went over the left side of his face. In the middle of the scar was his eye located making it look like there were two scars one that ran from between his ears to his eye and another one that ran from his eye to the middle of his left chin. The albino wolfhound asked. "Where are they Delta two?"

"They are in Nome sir," The black wolfhound replied.

" So they managed to go through the wild nature huh seems like I underestimated them, " The albino wolfhound said.

"Everyone did sir," Delta four said. "Well anyway how did you guys find this information," The white albino wolfhound asked.

"I came across that malamute that helped us find their brother the first time. And he told me they were in Nome," Delta four answered.

"Very well then," The white albino wolfhound said.

"uhm sir, the malamute did have a request in exchange for the information," Delta 3 said.

"And what is his request," The white albino asked.

"That we beat some guys up in Nome called Dingo and Dakota," Delta 4 replied.

"Same kind of request as last time huh. Oh well it's worth the information excellent work guys," The albino wolfhound replied.

"Now just convincing our leader to heading towards Nome," The albino spoke as he started heading towards the room exit.

"Thanks sir," they replied before following him.

**Alpha cave 11:45 P.M.:**

The four wolfhounds had entered the alpha cave the cave were under normal circumstances only Alpha's were allowed, but the albino wolfhound thought this was worth an exception. The four had earned a few suspicious looks from a few alpha's but just ignored them.

They headed straight towards big malamute that went by the name Tyrant. His name was given to him by his parents, but he lived up to the real meaning of the name for he was a tyrant a mad tyrant even. The albino knew that tyrant hated him for he was the only one in the pack that didn't show signs of fears towards him. And he love it when people feared him.

The four headed towards Tyrant. Tyrant spotted them and asked with a demanding tone. " what are you Delta's doing here? You know this is the alpha cave so no Delta's allowed!"

The four stopped and the albino wolfhound spoke. "I think you will make an exception on that rule for one time for the information I have Alpha one."

"ha, this information can better be pretty good or otherwise you will be punished greatly Delta one," Tyrant spoke.

"Oh it is. We know the location of those two husky's we are looking for. They are in Nome," Delta one said.

"How do you know this," Tyrant A.K.A. Alpha one asked. Delta 1nodded towards delta four gesturing him to talk.

"sir, I came across the same informant that told us the first time where they were hiding together with their brother. He told me that they were in Nome in exchange for the information he asked us to beat up two dogs in Nome named Dingo and Dakota," Delta four explained.

"I love those kind of requests," Tyrant exclaimed happily.

'_Sure you do,'_ Delta one thought.

"Anything else?" Tyrant asked.

"No, sir," All the Delta's said.

"Good then you can leave. Prepare your men to leave tomorrow morning with the rest of us. We are going to Nome," Tyrant said loud enough for everyone to hear. Loud cheering broke out in the Alpha cave as the four Delta's left the cave behind they could hear the cheers and applause.

"I hate those Alpha's," Delta three exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too they act like they are the best and we are trash." Delta four said.

"Those guys give me the creeps every time if they are even passing by. I don't what the humans did with them back in the facility but those guys are nuts," Delta two exclaimed.

" I am not scared from them in a fight, but I can honestly say that I don't feel comfortable turning my back towards them. Perhaps right on that moment they decide that they want to see how much blood there is in my body. They are crazy enough for it," Delta one said. the others nodded in agreement as they headed towards the Delta cave.

**Delta cave 12:00 P.M.:**

When they arrived they saw that the Delta's were talking happily with each other, playing games, there was a band singing a few songs. Delta one was always happy when he saw this kind of picture. The Delta's and Charlie's were perhaps looked down upon by the Beta's and Alpha's, but the Delta's and Charlie's were in any case beside the harsh and strict attitude that their job was demanding from them also friendly and kind after the work hours.

He let the band finish their song before requesting to come on the stage for an announcement. When he stood on the stage he spoke. "friends, comrades I got important news. We have found the two husky's that escaped us last time." Delta one stopped for a minute to let the cheers and applause calmed down a bit. When it was silent again he continued.

"they are in Nome according to our information. We are going to Nome tomorrow morning so prepare yourself for its going to be a long trip! That was all thanks for your attention and enjoy the rest of the evening," He finished before going off stage again. He saw all the Delta's heading towards their sleeping area. As he went to his own.

"Good night sir," He suddenly heard looking up he saw Delta two, three and four standing and looking at him.

"Thanks guys, good night to you too," He said before laying down again as the others laid on their spots close to his. Tomorrow they would head to Nome. He came closer towards the object that was stolen from him. He could almost feel it he thought by himself before falling asleep.

**Authors note :**

**Well another chapter done. I want to thank you guys for reading. And would like to ask you guys to review it**

**Secondly I have heard from a guest writer that was so kind telling me this that Kiona is owned by catwhohas14tales. For this matter I am going to look for a solution because I honestly like the name Kiona and I don't want to give it up. Unless of course catwhohas14tales request this from me. I want to make this clear on the other hand I DID NOT INTEND ON STEALING ANYONE's OC! I DID NOT KNOW THERE WAS EVEN SOMEONE ELSE USING THE NAME KIONA IN HIS STORIES. THE NAME JUST APPEARED SOMEWHERE WHEN I WAS SEARCHING FOR THE NAME OF BALTOS OTHER CHILDREN BESIDES KODI,ALEU,SABA,DAKOTA THE NAME DINGO I FOUND BECAUSE A LOT OF PEOPLE WHERE NAMING THE OTHER MALE DINGO AND KIONA JUST POPPED UP SOMEWHERE WHILE I WAS SEARCHING. SO I REPEAT I DID NOT INTENT ON STEALING ANYONE'S OC! JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR THIS KIONA AND THE KIONA USED BY CATWHOHAS14TALES HAS NOTHING INCOMMEN BESIDES BEING BALTO'S DAUGHTER AND BEING MORE HUSKY THAN WOLF AND OF COURSE THE NAME! AND THIS STORY ALSO HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE STORIES OF CATWHOHAS14TALES! This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and fix some grammar mistakes!**


	5. Storm is coming

**Chapter 5 Storm is coming:**

**Delta cave –sleeping area- 6:30 A.M.:**

Delta one opened his eyes. He saw most of his men were still sleeping but he himself wasn't tired at all anymore. He decided to slowly stand up and walk outside the sleeping area. Everything was quite no surprise everyone except the ones with guard duty were still sleeping for minimal half an hour still.

For Delta one this time was his normal wake up moment. While he was imprisoned he always tried to wake up early to play with his little sister before they were separated. She was part of one program and he of another one; five days in the week the two would only see each other at the crack of dawn or when the sun went down.

He sighed it was sad. While he was imprisoned he wanted nothing else, but freedom, but now he had lost his sister on the day they broke out he realized how useless freedom is if it requires such a sacrifice. A single tear fell on the ground.

He remembered the times when he and her used to play with each other he remembered the times she went against the bullies that tormented him even if that meant dropping on the social ladder. He remembered the time he said he would help her whenever she needed it.

'_You're good at keeping your promises Delta one,'_ he thought to himself . The one time she truly needed him he couldn't help her. She went against impossible odds to help him so why didn't he? He knew that helping her at that point was suicide, but didn't she do the same thing for him. Wasn't she prepared to fight with him against those bullies even if that meant getting hurt or becoming a victim of them too?

Delta one never cared much about a lot of things in life. Unlike normal dogs he never thought about love, power, being the strongest or the smartest or the fastest. No, he wanted acceptance. The one thing that was denied to him from the moment he was born. Was it really evil to want that? Was he really a monster for fighting for his food when people denied him that because of the way he looked?!

A few other tears dropped on the ground and his eyes were watery but this time there was no sadness in his eyes. Now his eyes were filled with pure hatred and rage his breathing was also becoming heavier. He remembered the times when the other dogs pushed him around, tormented him, humiliated him and nearly broke him.

He remembered that faithful day when he was three months old where he for the first time used his fangs to bite someone deep. It was not rage that forced him to commit that act of violence against someone from his own age it was hunger and despair that drove him to commit it.

The feeling of when on the age of three months you are denied food for nearly one and a halve week and in that same time period getting beaten up and humiliated. He hadn't killed the pup just beaten him up pretty good and after that he had eaten finally. Since that faithful day no one had ever tried to deny him his food again.

He remembered the time his sister found out about it because of some bullies, but they had hidden some stuff from her like the fact that they had denied him his food for nearly one and a halve week, beaten him up and humiliated him.

They had told her he had attacked because he had wanted more food and the pup had denied him of taking his. It took a while to explain the situation to her, but it had worked. He had needed to promise her that he wouldn't make a daily routine of beating people up. And he remembered the smile she gave him after he had made the promise and the words she had said. "I love you big brother and I don't want to lose you in such a fight."

While he remembering those words it looked like someone had stabbed him with a dagger. All the anger all the rage he had felt inside of him just mere seconds ago where all gone replaced by sadness. He continued walking through the cave a little bit carefully avoiding the Alpha's and Beta's on normal occasions he didn't care much about an Alpha or Beta making a annoying remark, but with all this sadness and sorrow inside of him he had the feeling that he wasn't ready for annoying remarks.

So he decided to head towards the Charlie's cave. He was outside the cave when suddenly he heard "greetings Delta one what brings you in the crack of dawn to my men's cave," the voice belonged to an old gray wolfhound that went under the name Charlie one.

"Greetings to you too Charlie one! To answer your question; I am a little bit troubled and decided to walk round a little bit." Delta one said.

"What are your worries my friend?" Charlie one asked.

"I am just thinking about stuff about my past." Delta one said.

"yes , your past has been troublesome to say the least and I bet that you're memories of your sister are also part of the reason you are so troubled," Charlie one said.

"yes, I feel like I failed her. The one time she truly needed my help. I couldn't help her. It feels like I am useless. I can lead an entire platoon of soldiers in battle, but the person who always helped me couldn't count on me when she needed me. Delta one said.

"yes, It is indeed difficult to forgive ourselves in those situations, but you couldn't do anything to save her it would only have been your own death. Besides we never found her body," Charlie one said.

"True, but she also didn't show up somewhere. You knew my sister. She had a heart of gold was extremely smart and she was more beautiful than the purest diamond, but she didn't knew anything about surviving in the wild. So her chance on survival was small," Delta one said.

"True your sister was not someone who was trained for surviving in the wild, but that doesn't mean she couldn't. Aren't you the one who always says hope for the best prepare for the worst. I see you doing the second part good, but not the first part. Don't you think it's time to start with that?" Charlie one asked.

"yes, you are right there are no signs that indicate my sister survived, but there are also no signs she didn't from now on I will no longer think of how she could have died, but how she could have survived. Thank you Charlie one," Delta one said.

"Come on Delta one our shift only starts over ten minutes so you can just call me by my true name," Charlie one said.

"yes, of course Radulf my friend," Delta one said.

"Well, I think you should go back to wake your men it's going to be a long day," Radulf said.

"indeed, take care my friend and thanks again," Delta one said.

"You too and I hope you find peace with yourself," Radulf said.

'_I hope that too,'_ Delta one thought in himself.

**Delta cave –main room- 7:00 A.M.:**

When Delta one arrived he saw that the Delta's were either already in the main room or coming to the main room. Then there was a loud howl signaling that the food was coming. The food was served by four dogs; two dogs had a pack dog food strapped to their back and the other two were making sure everyone got equal portions. Delta 2two, three and four were heading his way.

"Good morning sir," they said.

"Good morning men," he returned their greeting.

" Let's get some food." Delta three proposed.

The others nodded in agreement. When they got their food. They started eating and Delta four said. "Such a shame food is running low a bit. We need to steal some dog food again,"

"we will see what we can get our paws on during the march to Nome," Delta two said.

"When do we actually leave," Delta three asked.

"Don't know Alpha one said something about in the morning so it can't be too long anymore," Delta one answered.

"We should gather outside for the signal," Delta two said.

"I agree with that," Delta one said.

He requested to do a little speech again and when the dog in charge said it was ok he climbed on the stage. "Good morning friends comrades like you all know today is the day we head to Nome. So I want to request everyone too once he is done eating. You go straight to the cave entry and wait for the next order. That's all now enjoy your food," Delta one said. He climbed back off the stage and walked back to Delta's two, three and four.

"Okay, now that's done let's head to the exit ourselves," Delta one said.

"yes, sir," they replied.

**Cave -entry/exit- 8:00 A.M.:**

All the Delta's and Charlie's where already ready together with a few Beta's and Alpha's. They waited for the remaining Alpha's and Beta's to show up. Finally the others showed up too. And Tyrant prepared himself to give a little speech.

"Good morning men like you all know today we head towards Nome to get the husky's that stole something from us! I want all of you to move as fast as you can for we have no idea whether or not they plan on staying there for long.

Following our information they are friends with some local dogs so there is a good chance we are going to get into a fight when we try to apprehend them. Also look for two dogs that go by the name Dingo and Dakota those two are part of a request that the informant has requested from us. That was all I had to say. I hope mother nature is on our side while we are marching. So now prepare to march Delta's and Charlie's first followed by the Alpha's and Beta's close the marching formation. Now move out!"

And so the march from the former main base to Nome had started.

**Nome – forest- 10:00 A.M.:**

Kodi and Dusty were walking through the forest.

"Kodi where are we going," Dusty asked.

"It's a surprise. You will see it in a moment," He answered.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago," She said annoyed.

"Tell you what let's race to the top of that hill to make time pass by a little bit faster," Kodi suggested.

"Fine, but this better doesn't take too long anymore," She replied.

'_Oh, it won't,_' He thought in himself.

"three ,two , one, GO!" Kodi said. and they both started sprinting to the hill top it was close the entire time, but on the last second Kodi gave everything he had and won.

"looks, looks like you won." Dusty managed to say.

"Seems like I did, but look over there." He said gesturing Dusty to look to the other side of the hill. What she saw there was the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen in her life. Green fields with flowers with all kind of colors and big lake in the middle of it.

"This is beautiful," She stammered out

" I am happy you like it," Kodi said.

"How did you find this place," she asked curiously.

"One day I just went on walking through the forest for hours and then I found it," Kodi replied.

He saw Dusty was admiring the scenery. "Come Dusty, it's even more beautiful from closer," he said while running towards the lake.

"Hey wait on me," Dusty said playfully. After running around for a while they went to the lake. The lakes water was crystal clear.

"Look how deep you can look into it," Dusty said amazed.

"You know how you can even look deeper," Kodi asked.

"No, How," She asked.

"On this way," he said before pushing her in the water. Dusty let out a soft scream before she fell in the water she came back to the surface and gasped for air.

"So did it work," Kodi asked playfully.

"Well, you," She said.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself here let me help you," he said sticking out his paw a bit. She grabbed it, but instead of pulling her up she pulled him in the water. A little bit later Kodi came back to the surface gasping for air.

"Wasn't that fun," she asked playfully

"It certainly was, but I know something too," he said before splashing some water in her face. She started laughing and splashed some in his face too. They chased each other, splashed some water and just all around had a good time for a good fifteen minutes before they both were resting with each other side by side in the sun.

"And how did you like it," Kodi asked.

"It was wonderful," she said while nuzzling herself deeper in his fur.

Kodi on his turn inhaled her body's smell deep and it reminded him of parfum and said "I am happy you liked it," They laid next to each other for a good half hour before they decided to head back home.

**Resting spot -12:00 A.M.:**

After they had marched for nearly four hours without breaks they had finally stopped Delta one wasn't tired, but he could see that his men were. Many of them just collapsed where they stood when the signal was given that they were allowed to rest for a while.

He decided that he would rest a bit closer to Radulf to talk a bit with him Radulf was wise and for that he had earned Delta one's respect. He had found him and laid down next to him and said

"Greetings comrade," Delta said.

"Greetings to you too Delta one," Radulf returned the greet.

"And what brings you here my friend," Radulf asked.

"Well, I was thinking a lot and I remembered something someone said to me. You are training me into getting into the spirit world and I was thinking by myself whether or not you can make me even stronger. Some say that you know black magic," Delta one said.

"haha, those people lie there isn't something like black magic, but there is something as spirits and the spirit world and yes indeed I can make you stronger if you are mentally strong enough you can call spirits up talk to them and even persuade them into helping you. You can even fight them or get powers of them," Radulf said.

"What kind of powers," Delta one asked.

"There are a lot of different powers. By example one spirit can give you the power to not freeze to death another one can give you the power to hypnotize and another one can make you immune for certain diseases, but all those spirit require a payment in order to do something like that," Radulf explained.

What kind of payment," Delta 1 asked.

"Depends on the spirit, the power and the mental strength of the one who wants the power," Radulf answered.

"Could you teach me some power," Delta 1 asked.

"yes, I can teach you how to hypnotize someone but I do warn you it is a touch training," Radulf said.

"Everything in my life was tough so I am used to tough," Delta one replied.

"Very well then, let's start," Radulf said. The two closed their eyes and started to meditate.

**Nome –streets- 1:00 P.M.:**

Kodi and Dusty got back from their date and were seen by Aleu. "Hello, there. How went the date," Aleu asked.

"It was wonderful," Dusty replied happily.

"And did you two kiss," Aleu asked. This caused Kodi to turn red.

"now, I think about it. no, I completely forgot about that," Dusty said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Making Kodi's face turn nearly as red as a tomato.

"auwh, That's so cute," Aleu said with a cute voice to Kodi who was feeling himself really uncomfortable.

"Well, uhm anyway so how are Bryan and Lana actually doing," Kodi asked with the hope of stepping over on a less embarrassedly subject. "

Oh, they are doing fine. Bryan is hanging out with Dingo and Dakota and Lana is playing hide and seek with Saba and Kiona," Aleu replied.

"And what are you doing," Dusty asked.

"Oh, I am just walking around a bit. Perhaps there is some new stuff in town," Aleu said.

"Well, why don't you hang out with Dusty for a bit I need to hang out with dad anyway a little bit," Kodi proposed.

"Well, If you want you are allowed to come Dusty," Aleu said.

"I would love too," Dusty replied.

"Okay, follow me," Aleu said before running off. Dusty immediately following her.

"hehe, saved myself there," Kodi said to himself before running off to Duke's place. Balto was laying on the ground a bit on his blanket in Duke's garage.

"Hey dad" he suddenly heard and saw Kodi running towards him.

"Hello, Kodi how is it going? Did your date with Dusty go good," Balto asked curiously.

"yes, it was awesome and everything is alright with me. I can't be any happier," Kodi exclaimed happily.

"That's good to hear where is Dusty actually," Balto asked.

"She is checking with Aleu if there is new stuff in town," Kodi replied.

"Oh, ok and what did you come to do," Balto asked.

"I came to ask if you would go for a run with me," Kodi replied.

"Of course I come," Balto said before getting up and walking outside the garage.

"So where are we going to run," Balto asked.

"Let's go for a run on the beach," Kodi replied.

"sounds good." Balto said.

**5 mile east from Nome –New pack base- 8:00 P.M.(a few days later) :**

Delta one was looking at the cave they had found and decided to use as a new home. The cave was big and had several different caves. That was good last thing he wanted was sharing the room with Alpha's and Beta's.

The Delta's had already finished making the new Delta cave. His men were now back talking to each other, playing games and the band was singing again too. He felt himself good he had trained with Radulf for a while today and he was feeling good and he even hypnotized a squirrel today. Radulf said he was a quick learner even if he had done these exercises before. Radulf also gave him a spirit to work with. Delta one loved this power because it was impossible to see well almost impossible.

When he would do the exercises his red eyes would turn even redder to the point that it looked like he had two red lamps in his orbits, but he didn't care too much about that no one would dare to say anything about it and he would make sure that the ones who did wouldn't know about it. Delta one ,two, three and four all sat looking towards the west of the new base. To where five mile from their position laid the village of Nome.

The place where their chance for revenge laid. The four decided to go and look around a bit. It was always useful to know your surroundings. The four decided to go all the way to the place the forest would stop and Nome was in sight.

They all wanted to see how it looked like. After a while they finally saw it and looked at it. "it does have a certain charm around it doesn't it," Delta three said. the three others nodded their head in agreement . They continued to look to the village for a while until they heard a few footsteps behind them and saw a group of dogs walking towards them.

The leader who was from a specie of dog that the Delta's did not know spoke up. "well, well, well if it aren't a few more of those stupid half breeds. What do you guys think that just because humans accept your kind now here because of that stupid mutt. That you can just come here and be accepted," He said threatening.

"Who do you think you are for talking in such a disrespectful manner to me," Delta one asked with a calm tone.

"My victims call me Mauler. I guess you can call me that too Albino because of the fact that you and you're friends are my new victims," He said in an even more threatening tone and taking a few passes towards delta one.

"You are going to regret this decision of attacking the White Disease and his comrades," Delta one said with a calm tone before he and the others charged Mauler and his gang. Mauler and his gang where taken off guard they sure as hell didn't expect these guys to charge right into them and above of that these guys were a lot stronger than they looked.

He saw that the brown one had already taken down two of his tugs and the gray one was fighting off three of his thugs at once and was **WINNING!** The black one was mowing his way through his tugs like a lawn mower through grass . And he saw that the white one was doing even better every thug that had tried to stop him was now groaning in pain or unconscious. And he as advancing o Mauler fast.

Mauler decided to charge the white one head on. He prepared to jump then he jumped when the white one was only a few meters away. He jumped but while he was in the air on the last moment the white one rolled to the right dodging his jump and when Mauler landed the white one immediately charged in his side causing him to roll over.

He tried to bite the white one, but before his mouth could get the white ones left foreleg he felt a biting pain in his back the white one had sunken his teeth right into his back. The white one released causing Mauler to fall on his back only to get immediately pinned by the white one. He looked around that all of his thugs were either groaning in pain or were unconscious.

Mauler looked to the white one in fear and said "so now you are going to kill me aren't you?"

"No," the white one said.

"No," Mauler repeated.

"yes, no what are you deaf too," The white one asked.

"No, no," Mauler quickly replied.

"I need you to bring a message over to everyone who would try to oppose me in case I decide to forcefully take something from the city in particular two husky's that arrived here a while ago one with gray fur and one with light brown fur. This is how the message goes: The White Disease wants back what was stolen from him. You think you can remember that," The White Disease asked.

"No problem. Can I go now," Mauler asked.

"Yes, of course," The White disease replied before unpinning him. The moment he was off him Mauler ran as fast as he could back to Nome. They changed their position a little bit so that Mauler's thugs when they woke up wouldn't cause any problems anymore.

They saw all the thugs waking up after a while and heading back to the city. Now the four Delta's were back alone and looking at the city for a while. Then they saw storm clouds heading their way.

"It looks like we might get a snow storm," Delta two said.

"you are right. Let's head back those two husky's are not going anywhere with that storm," Delta one a.k.a The White Disease said before turning around and running back to their hide out with Delta two, three and four right behind him.

**Authors note:**

**Well, here is another chapter. Just like all the other times I want to request to please review the story. I am working very hard every day to make these chapters and I enjoy it. So a review really means the world to me. Thank you all for your time and till next time. This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes!**


	6. Spirit in the storm

**Chapter 6 Spirit in the storm:**

**Authors note:**

**Well another chapter. Please review because I was busy writing this chapter from 07:15 P.M - 11:37 P.M. So I would be very grateful if you guys would want to be so kind of writing a review seeing that I am nearly falling asleep by now. Just so you guys can enjoy another chapter while I am sleeping.**

**Nome –old mill- 10:00 A.M.:**

Balto and the others were hanging around in the old mill a bit seeing that it was the only thing to do. Yesterday it had started snowing and it only had become worse overnight. Now you could barely see two inches in front of you so hanging out in the old mill was the only thing to do with such weather.

Dusty laid snuggled up against Kodi, Aleu was playing a game with Lana and Kiona, Saba was sleeping, Dingo and Bryan were wrestling a bit, Dakota was talking to Ralph and Kirby and Jenna and Balto were resting next to each other. "Do you think this storm is going to last long," Jenna asked Balto.

"I have no idea, but it at least looks like it is going to last a while longer in any case," Balto replied.

"I hate this kind of weather," Jenna said.

"yeah, me too," Balto replied.

Then he suddenly saw Mauler and his gang talking, but unlike normally this time Mauler looked angry. He decided to check it out. "Jenna stay here with the others" He said.

"Balto what are you doing? You are not exactly in really good terms with Mauler and his gang," Jenna said causing the others to turn their head and come towards Balto.

"dad, what are you doing?" Saba asked concerned.

"I just want to know where they are talking about," Balto said before making his way towards Mauler carefully to not get seen by him or his friends. Balto managed to get behind a hay bale where Mauler was having his back against and heard Mauler say.

"We need to get rid of those half breeds and their friends; their bringing these guys to town," The others nodded in agreement.

"so, we are going to teach Balto and his friends a lesson they will not forget soon." One of the thugs said.

"That's exactly what we are going to do until they move to another village," Mauler said. Balto was shocked that Mauler was trying to get him and his family out of Nome. He knew Mauler didn't like him, but forcing him out of the village was more than he had expected from Mauler.

He sadly went back to the others until one of the thugs saw him and said "hey look who we got over there," while pointing at Balto. The thugs quickly surrounded Balto and Mauler said.

"Well, well, well we were just talking about you." Mauler said.

"Why do you want to have me and my family out of the village," Balto asked.

Because you half breeds attract the wrong kind of folk to Nome," Mauler said.

"What's going on over there," Balto heard and saw it was Kodi with the others coming towards them.

"ah, more of those annoying half breeds," Mauler said as his thugs surrounded them as well.

"LEAVE THEM ALLONE," Doc suddenly yelled.

"Who do you think you are of treating them like this and talking about forcing them out of the Nome," Doc said angrily while coming over together with a younger dog. "You should be grateful I want to get them out of Nome. They attract the wrong kind of folk to Nome," Mauler said.

"Wrong kind of folk where are you talking about," Doc asked.

"He is probably talking about those four wolfhounds that kicked his and his friends butt's yesterday," The younger dog said.

Mauler's eyes were wide open when he heard that and Doc, Balto and the others mouth fell wide open. " So you might want to reconsider calling half breeds useless seeing that there were only four needed to kick your and your friends butts," The younger dog said.

"while you," Mauler yelled as he prepared to lunge at the younger dog, but Doc blocked him the way. "There are other half breeds around," Balto exclaimed.

"yes, there are," the younger dog replied.

"Yes, and they are dangerous and so are they," Mauler said pointing at Balto and the others. "You are the one talking from what I saw the one that was pinning you was talking with you and after that he let you go. I don't know anyone who would let a defeated enemy go that easy. So you should be the one we would need to be unsure about and not them," The younger dog said.

"ha, I needed to bring a message over to those two husky's over there pointing at Bryan and Lana and it was the message that made me want to have them out of town. This how the message goes: The White Disease wants back what was stolen from him. So that means those two are thieves," Mauler exclaimed.

Everyone looked at the two who were frozen in place. Then Bryan spoke up. " We truly have no idea what those guys want with us. We haven't stolen anything from him and in that bag we carry with us there is nothing that doesn't belong to us. You have to believe us," Bryan begged.

"We believe you," Jenna said.

"yeah, if you guys say you have no idea why these guys want to get you guys we believe you," Aleu said. the others nodded in agreement.

Mauler was awestruck from this and said. "you just are going to believe them?"

then Doc said "yes, I am," Mauler turned around and left for a place in the corner of the mill and was followed by his gang.

"well let's rest for a while," Dingo proposed. The others nodded in agreement and laid down.

**Delta cave 2:00 P.M.:**

Delta one was practicing his mental powers and some chemistry. His powers were getting stronger, but Radulf had right there was no magic in this world, but there was in the spirit world. Radulf had learned him a way to defeat his enemies with his mind by sucking their souls into the spirit world and fight them there.

It was an effective way of dealing with enemies, but it required their souls to be sucked into the spirit world this was possible by using a substances that made a smoke that unless protected by a special potion would cause you soul to be split from your body and be able to get thrown into the spirit world, but he who wanted to do it would need to be quick because you barely have five seconds before the soul's link with the body returns.

Why was he doing this? The answer was quite simple he would perhaps need to fight Balto in order to get what he wanted and Radulf warned him that Balto's mother was a strong spirit wolf. A spirit wolf that would not just look him execute his plans and he would need to be prepared to fight her, but Delta one was not one who would rely much on one thing to help him defeat his enemies.

He relied on multiple things to help him fight. One was his body strength and his own fighting skills then there were his soldiers then he had his potions and now he had magic in the spirit world. Delta one needed to admit the humans had been use full for one thing and that was that they gave him an high IQ without them even knowing it.

He had studied Chemistry for a long time now and he found it quit enjoyable. It allowed you to make medicines but also deadly weapons. By example he had a small capsule in his mouth that contained a matter that when it would make contact with spittle it would start smoking and that smoke he used to disappear, caught an enemy off guard or blind an enemy temporally with.

'_Quite smart for a wolfhound,' _he thought by himself only the way he had gained the IQ was less fun to think about thinking about all the test, surgery's he had needed to do and all the medication they had pumped into him from pup hood.

Thinking about it made a shiver run down from his spine. He decided to go for a walk outside the open area before the entrances was protected from the blizzard fairly good.

**Outside the cave 2:05 P.M.:**

Delta one was sitting a bit and thinking about how he would be able to get the object those two had stolen from him well their brother to be more precise with as less fighting as possible. Until he saw a white wolf walking towards him. Delta one stood up but didn't go into a fighting stance.

He thought _'if the wolf would come towards him walking he or she probably didn't wanted to fight,' _The wolf stopped a few yards from him and started talking. "Greetings, Albino," He could tell the wolf was a female from her voice.

"Greetings to you too White one! What brings you here," Delta one asked.

"I just want to talk to you," she replied.

"hmm, A strange request, but you came through the blizzard for it so who would I be to deny it to you," he said before sitting down again. She sat down too.

"aren't you cold," he asked.

"No, I am used to this kind of weather," She replied.

"alright then, but before we talk could I know you name?" Delta one asked. "My name is Aniu mother of Balto." She replied. Delta one was a little taken back by this but said.

"ah, so you are the mother of the famous hero of Nome," He said it was more a statement then a question, but she replied "yes, I am."

"Ah, well it's a pleasure to meet you even if it can be that I need to fight your son to obtain where I came for." Delta one said.

yes, I know that that's why I came," She said.

"ah so you are here to try and stop me. With force," he asked.

"no, with words hopefully," She said.

"Someone that prefers words over claws and fangs. It is unfortunate that my superiors are not one of those people too," Delta one exclaimed.

You're only a little bit older than my granddaughter Aleu, but you already speak as wise as some clan elders," Aniu said.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, but I think you also know the way I gained the extra intelligence was a little less nice," He replied.

"yes, I know that I know what you felt, what you heard and also what you desire now." She said.

"And what would that be," Delta one asked.

"revenge," Aniu replied. "Revenge on the ones who did things to you, the ones that wronged you, but you're quest for revenge goes much further than those people. You want all the humans to pay for what happened to you. You don't care who you need to defeat for that humans, dogs, wolfs all who is with them is an enemy that needs to be eliminated," Aniu finished

"Now I am impressed or shouldn't I be considering you are a ghost who knows such things," Delta one asked.

"That's up to you whether you should be impressed by it or not, but know that I will not allow you're plan to be executed." Aniu said.

"Then I wish you luck trying to stop me." Delta one said. Suddenly Aniu's eye became yellow and he felt himself become dizzy, but he quickly realized what she had done.

**Spirit world 2:30 P.M.:**

She had pulled him into the spirit world where she could use her powers to fight him. Almost immediately he saw her coming towards him she jumped on top of him, but where she hit him with her paws he felt a burning pain. He saw that where she had hit him there was a burn mark.

"I have a few tricks from myself too you know," Delta one said. He started running towards her. Aniu prepared herself for impact, but then saw that he wasn't planning on using his body. Delta one's eyes had turned hell red and were now controlling a giant rock that was above her.

She managed to jump away before the rock crushed her. She wouldn't die from it, but it would have wounded her so she wouldn't be able to fight The White Disease anymore. And that meant that he would be able to execute his plan without her being able to do anything about it.

She started to focus her energy's on the ground and the ground where The White Disease a.k.a Delta one was standing on started freezing. _'Damnit I hate fighting on ice. But she will learn that I don't need t come close to her to defeat her,_' He thought. He started gathering his powers and started producing a fireball in his mouth which he fired towards her.

She managed to dodge it but got thrown back by the power of the explosion. She was however standing back up rather quickly and used her powers to heat up the soil where he was standing on he however didn't notice this because of the ice between his paws and the soil.

He started to talk thinking she was done. "So, are you done with your attempts on fighting me?"

"not by far," she said before using her powers now to break the ice he was standing on causing his paws to come into contact with the hot soil. Almost immediately after he made contact with the hot soil he let out a scream of pain. Running off the hot soil as fast as he could jumping in the snow to cool his paws again. While he screamed in pain and his eyes became watery. Aniu quickly charged up a fireball in her mouth to fire at The white Disease a.k.a Delta one hoping this would finish him.

He saw what she was doing and he decided to make his powers enable him to produce smoke. And after that out of the entire surface of his body smoke was rising up making it look like he was on fire. He started running everywhere causing a giant smoke curtain to form. Aniu was done charging up the fireball, but she didn't see him anymore. _'damnit,'_ she thought.

"I can't hold this much power in for a long time. I am going to need to fire blindly," She thought before releasing the fireball blindly in the smoke. She saw a huge explosion and she looked hoping that when the smoke was gone she would see his lifeless body. Aniu did not like killing, but she couldn't allow his plan to be executed it would kill millions of innocents.

Suddenly two hell red eyes emerged in the smoke and she knew she had lost only seconds after she thought this she was hit by green lightning that wasn't fired from Delta one but from a figure that stood behind her. The figure revealed himself to be a old gray wolfhound with green eyes. She weakly turned her head around to see who it was and then she came to the realization and she weakly said. "Radulf!"

Before falling unconscious. Radulf stood there over her and said. "Hello, Aniu long time ago isn't it after you saw me for the last time," Before walking towards Delta one.

"You care about here don't you," Delta 1 said it was more a statement then a question. Radulf just lowered his head. "That's why you decided to knock her out before I could finish the job," Delta one continued.

"yes, I care about her, but I can't stop you from killing her and I wouldn't do it either if I could, but I would be very grateful if you decide to spare her," Radulf said.

"then that is what I will do," Delta one said before turning around.

Radulf looked at Delta one and said "thank you for accepting my request."

Delta one stopped and said. It's the least I can do for a good friend," Before sitting down and waiting for Radulf to go back to the normal world. Before going to Delta one he gave her a kiss on her cheek and said. "goodbye old friend; sorry we meet again at opposite sides in this conflict," before turning around and walking towards Delta one when he sat next to him a red-green lightning hit the two and the two were gone out of the spirit world.

Aniu woke up a couple minutes later, but she remembered everything crystal clear the fight with The White Disease, her near death experience and the sight of her old friend first of all being still alive and second of all helping The White Disease.

It was clear to her now she had underestimated the situation. She had thought The White Disease would have been a quick knock out. What had she been wrong. He was already extremely skilled in fighting with his magic and with Radulf on his side she would need help bringing him down. That was now a fact!

**Outside the cave 2:50 P.M.:**

Delta one and Radulf had returned from the spirit world.

"Now, that was quite some battle," Delta one exclaimed.

"How did you actually get in a fight with her," Radulf asked.

"I don't know she was trying to talk me out of my plan after that didn't work she sucked me into the spirit world somehow," Delta one said.

"hmp, she is stronger than I thought, but now she is weak again. She at least won't be able to pull you into the spirit world again without help in any case," Radulf said.

"Good to know, but she still can be a problem if she goes warning everyone where I am up to. Before I have what I am searching for anyway," Delta one exclaimed.

"I agree, but she will not be a problem for a while anymore in any case. She will need to regain some strength again before she is able to come back to our realm," Radulf said.

"Good then we have a bit more time to plan our next step," Delta one said. Then he suddenly realized his paws were burned. He looked at them, but they were still normal. Radulf saw this and asked. "you're looking for something?"

"yes, before you showed up she managed to burn my paws, but there are no burn marks anymore," Delta 1 said.

"that is because she delivered those burn marks to your soul, but your soul heals fast so you don't have any burn marks and never had any burn marks on your body." Radulf explained.

"Good to know that information," Delta one said.

"yes, but do know if she kills your soul she kills your body. Well technically seen she doesn't kill your soul, but she weakens it so much that you can't get back to your body fast enough before it dies," Radulf explained.

"interesting, but I think we should head back," Delta one said before turning around and leaving back into the cave closely followed by Radulf a.k.a Charlie one.

**Nome –old mill- 4:00 P.M.:**

Lana woke up from her sleep. She decided to stretch a little bit first and let out a yawn. Waking up Kiona. Who was looking around a bit "oh it's just you Lana," she said.

"yeah, sorry for waking you up," Lana said.

"don't be it was time to get up anyway," Kiona said as she stood up. "want to play a game," She asked.

"yeah sure. What game," Lana asked.

"Hide and seek," Kiona asked.

"fine for me, I will seek first if you want," Lana offered. "okay," Kiona said as Lana went with her face to a wall and started counting to thirty. Kiona sprinted off towards a place she could hide. She eventually jumped into a haystack and waited for Lana to come find her. "five ,four, three ,two ,one, okay, I am coming," Lana said as she started searching.

She first went towards a stack of old tools after that she searched under the stage and when she was walking past the haystacks she was a red spot in one of the haystacks. She sneaked up towards it and then she quickly touched it and said "got you!"

Lana saw Kiona jump out the haystack in the air from fear. Kiona was looking scared she calmed down quite fast after she saw it was Lana touching her. "You got me there good," Kiona said laughing.

"It looks like I did, "Lana said. Then Kiona started counting to thirty and Lana started looking for a good spot after a little while she found a barrel where she jumped in. When Kiona was done counting. She started looking for Lana. She searched behind a few boxes behind a few poles and as she went past the barrels she noticed a hair laying on the ground and she decided to look in the barrel when she looked in she saw Lana and said." Got you!"

" It indeed seems like it. Well done how did you know where I was," Lana asked. "found a hair next to the barrel and thought to check in the barrel," Kiona said.

"ok, so what now?" Lana asked. While getting out of the barrel.

Kiona just wanted to answer when they saw the others were waking up too. They went to the others and Dakota asked "You guys are up early?"

"yeah Kiona, what is the occasion that you decide to not wake up last with Aleu," Dingo said playfully.

"shut up," Aleu said. while both she and Kiona gave Dingo an angry look.

"ok, that will do for those angry faces and those remarks," Jenna said.

"yes, mom" Dingo, Aleu ad Kiona said.

"How is it with that blizzard," Ralph asked.

"Still going on full force," Kirby answered. Then a dog walked past them and Kodi asked. "Hey sir, do you know when the storm is over?""

No, but I think I heard some guys say that we are going to get two periods that the sky will be clear tomorrow so we can go outside for a while again," The dog answered.

"oh ok thanks for the information," Kodi said.

Then the dog continued his walk. "Well in any case we can go out again tomorrow," Saba said.

"For a while in any case," Dusty added.

"Every little bit helps," Dingo said. "I agree with Dingo. It might not be for long, but at least I can go outside again for a while," Dakota said.

"Perhaps, we should talk a bit over how we are going to deal with this White Disease," Balto suggested. "We need to be prepared by the time he gets here." Balto continued.

"He is right," Bryan said.

"I don't like this White Disease stuff for nothing," Boris said.

"He could take down Mauler and his crew with his partners. What kind of chance would we stand. We aren't even trained for combat unlike Mauler and his crew," Boris said.

"He does have a point what for chance do we stand fighting against these guys. We are not trained for combat," Kirby said.

"And that is exactly why we might have a chance," Balto said.

**"WHAT,"** everyone exclaimed.

" listen Perhaps these guys base their fighting style of the style their opponents uses and because we have no style they might guess wrong which style would be the most effective against us. This might not help us much, but it is something," Balto explained.

As the others started to understand what he meant. "well we are in any case not going to let them take you two from us," Aleu said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks everyone," Bryan and Lana said. "That' what family does for each other," Jenna said. everyone nodded in agreement. Bryan and Lana got tears in their eyes and said. "Thanks guys for doing all of this for us! Thank you," They both said.

**Delta cave 6:00 P.M.:**

Delta one sat looking on a scale model of Nome they had build. "How can we do this the easiest way," Delta two asked. Nearly all the Delta's were in the room looking. The job to get the target was given to the Delta's. Because they were the fastest. The plan was fast in and fast out again, but for that he would need to not get into too many fights with the town dogs or his fast retreat could get in danger and when would he execute this pan he couldn't do it with this blizzard going on.

Then a Delta came running up to him and whispered in his ear. "sir, we got information about the weather tomorrow there will be two periods where the storm will temporally stop."

"okay, good job soldier," Delta one said while the soldier went to his place in the meeting room.

'Okay, so now we got a time to execute the plan, but he needed recon, but he couldn't send anyone in this blizzard,' Delta one thought.

He would use the first period to get some spies and the second one to attack and he could use the blizzard to lose any attempts of those dogs to pursue him. Yes ,that was it, but who would he send for recon. It needed to be someone who could fight them off in case they would be discovered and they needed to be fast enough to get out of there if anything went wrong.

Almost as if they could read his mind Delta two, three and four said "we will do it."

"You can't that Mauler guy knows you guys," Delta one responded. "He won't dare to say a word," Delta three said.

"Even if he does we are too fast for them," Delta four said.

"Don't forget Balto lives there." Delta one said.

"He is still only one dog against all of us," Delta 4 replied.

"relax Sir, we will take some Delta guards with us and they won't stand a chance even if they discover our true intentions," Delta two said.

"you guys are persistent aren't you," Delta one said.

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"haha, ok very well then you guys are allowed to do the recon mission, but be careful and take some guards with you. Delta one said. "ok?!" Delta one asked.

"yes, sir," Delta two, three and four said.

"okay, very well then everyone prepare to head out tomorrow when the signal is given," Delta one said.

"yes, sir," All the Delta's said.

"Good, I am going to propose the plan to Alpha one the rest of you can go to sleep. Goodnight men," Delta one said.

"Goodnight, sir," They all replied before leaving the room.

Delta one made his way over to Alpha one and said

"Goodnight, sir," Alpha one mumbled something that looked on a greet and asked "you have a plan?"

"Yes, sir," Delta one said and started explaining the plan after he finished Alpha one said. "very well, you have permission to execute it, but do not fail me Delta!"

"I won't sir!" Delta one said while he thought in himself _'Better not fail him if he says it in that kind of tone that means he wants to kill you when you fail him!' _Before Delta one headed to bed he started thinking about how close he was to his target. _'A little longer Delta one and you can hold it again,_' He thought to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, people I would like to ask you guys to review, follow or add the story to your favorites or me to your favorites if you enjoy my stories! This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	7. Trouble has arrived

**Chapter 7 Trouble has arrived:**

**Authors note:**

**Well, hello again everybody. Here is another chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. I truly want to ask you guys again to please review the chapter/ the story because I know a lot of people are reading it but almost no one is reviewing it. With that said I wish everybody a good day.**

**Outside the cave 6:00 A.M.:**

Aniu was sitting on the same spot as she was sitting the previous day before she had pulled The White Disease a.k.a Delta one into the spirit world in the hope of defeating him. An idea that had proven to be foolish.

She had underestimated his powers and if her old friend hadn't saved her she had definitely been out of the game. She would have been too weak to come back to the realm of the living before The White Disease had executed his plan. So she was now thinking of alternative plans.

She needed help that was for sure The White Disease was too strong to take on alone definitely in her weakened state but who could she ask for help there was no strong medicine man in the facility and asking another spirit to help was also a no go seeing that there was no spirit strong enough at the moment to pull a living soul into the spirit world.

Just as she was about to give up she remembered something her granddaughter Aleu also had powers, but she didn't know how to use them and even if she did The White Disease was better trained then her.

She would need to train Aleu In controlling her powers, but how she was strong enough to get to the realm of the living, but there was no way she could get all the way to Nome in her weakened state.

she was bound to this small gateway that had formed because she had pulled The White Disease into the spirit world and above that she had heard that they already had an attack plan to get the thing they were after back and it would be executed today!.

**Delta cave -sleeping quarters- 7:oo A.M.:**

All the Delta's were slowly awaking remembering the important mission that was scheduled today. They would take back what was stolen from them the only thing they still needed in order to execute their plans. Everyone made their way over to the dining room. Delta two was waiting for his turn to get food. _'Today is the big day!. Over a few hours it's time to get back what belongs to us,_' He thought.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Delta four came over and said. "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning to you too Delta four" Delta two replied. "Have you seen Delta one and three by any chance," Delta two asked.

"yes, they are already eating," Delta four replied.

"hmp from Delta one I am used to it he wakes up early but why is Delta three up so early," Delta 2 asked.

"I guess he got tired of always having his food as one of the last," Delta four joked. Causing Delta two to break out in a soft laughter.

"That could be very well be the reason," Delta two said before ordering his food well ordering it just choosing if he wanted a bit off food out one bag or out the other. One was just as tasteless as the other, but hey they still lived so the food worked right.

After he was done eating he walked over to a small stream that ran in the cave and started drinking a bit after that he went to Delta one, three and four. When he was nearly by them.

Delta one greeted him by saying "Good morning Delta two! slept well?"

"Best sleep I had in a while knowing that today we finally get what we need to continue the plan," Delta two replied.

"you nervous," Delta one asked.

"A little bit, but who isn't." Delta two replied. "Indeed who wouldn't be. You guys still want to do this," Delta one asked the others.

"Absolutely sir," they said in unison.

"very well then prepare to move out when the storm lays down. We don't know how long it will stay calm. We only know that the first clear moment will be around ten A.M. and the second one around six P.M. so stand ready at all times to move out because these times are only estimations so they can happen anytime on the day." Delta one said.

"yes, sir," The three Delta's replied. "Now also chose two Delta Guards to come with you." Delta one said. the others looked towards the Delta Guards and Delta two asked. "Ok, Are there any volunteers?" eight out of ten Guards stepped forward signaling that they were volunteers.

Ok, then Delta numbers seven and nine are chosen the dogs in question were a White Pyrenean mountain dog (Delta seven) and a light brown golden retriever (Delta nine). Stepped forward and said. "We won't let you down sir's," they both said.

"We are sure of it that you won't," Delta four said.

"Welcome on the team," Delta three said.

"Yes, Let's do some recon," Delta two said.

**Nome –old mill- 9:45 A.M.:**

"How long before the storm stops for a while at least," Dingo asked while laying on his back on a hay bale.

" I think fifteen minutes or so they said," Saba replied.

"thank god, because I am getting bored," Kodi exclaimed.

"I agree with Kodi this time," Dusty said. The others nodded in agreement .

"What are you guys going to do actually when the storms lays down for a bit in any case," Balto asked. "Playing on the streets I guess. Break probably doesn't last long enough to really go outside Nome," Bryan answered.

"yeah, Me, Lana, Kiona, Saba, Dusty and mama are going to walk through the town a bit," Aleu said.

"hey, Balto you want to race against me if it's possible with the snow," Bryan asked.

"sure, I would love to," Balto said.

"Leaves us to think of something," Dakota said against Kodi, Dingo, Kirby and Ralph.

"We could try and check out the beach," Ralph proposed.

"it's better than nothing. You guys know something else," Dakota asked. The others shacked their heads and Dakota said. "Beach it is."

They talked for a few more minutes and then a dog yelled. "It stopped snowing guys!" Everyone immediately got up and left the old mill.

**Cave entrance 10:00 A.M.:**

All the Delta's stood there as Delta one started to talk. "Friends comrades, Now the first part of our plan starts in getting back what was stolen from us and it will be started by Delta's two ,three ,four, seven and nine so good luck to them and let's pray that everything goes following the plan!"

All the Delta's let out cheers and wished the five Delta's the best of luck before the five took off into the forest heading towards Nome.

**Nome –streets- 10:05 A.M.:**

The females went off towards the city together with the guys except Bryan and Balto who were searching a place to race after a few minutes they found a place where the snow wouldn't be too much of a problem. Balto asked. "ready?"

"yeah," Bryan replied.

"ok, then three ,two , one, GO," Balto yelled before running off closely followed by Bryan. Balto was running fast but Bryan was winning ground rapidly but he was blinded a bit because of the snow Balto was throwing up.

Bryan decided to go a bit to the right to escape the snow after he went to the right he finally was able to see clear again and started running even harder. Balto saw that Bryan was gaining terrain again and started going even faster then he finally saw the finish and crossed it patting from the hard run and managed to say. "Good job kid I was sure i would lose when I saw you going that fast."

"Thanks!" Bryan replied. "It was an honor losing to you." Bryan said laughing joined by Balto.

The two decided to go towards Nome meanwhile the girls were walking in the streets until they heard "honey, Are you alright," two husky's that were running towards them both were gray with a white belly.

"Yes, mom dad I am alright," Dusty answered.

"we would have come towards the old mill to, but the storm caught us off guard," The female husky said. "No worries I was with the others ,"as she nodded towards the other females.

Then Jenna said. "You didn't need to worry she was with the rest of us the entire time," Jenna reassured her.

"Thanks Jenna," The female husky said.

"It was no problem at all Larissa," Jenna said.

"yes, thank you," the male husky said.

"it was no problem Joe," Jenna replied.

"So what are you guys doing," Joe asked.

"oh, just walking around town," Kiona said.

"mind if we go with you guys? we don't really have anything scheduled," Larissa asked.

"no, not all," Saba and Aleu said and then they continued their walk around the city. Meanwhile on the beach the boys were racing with each other, but after a few times they became tired and started rolling in the snow.

"so, we have anything else to do," Ralph asked.

"Perhaps we should head back to the village," Dakota proposed. The others nodded in agreement and everyone started going back towards Nome. When they were back in Nome they met the others there.

"How was your walk around town," Kodi asked.

"Great, we found my parents," Dusty said. then Larissa, Joe and Jenna came walking towards them and Joe said while looking at Kodi.

"So you must be the one were Dusty talks about," Joe said.

"yeah, I guess I am, " Kodi stuttered.

"no need to be shy; I am not going to bite," Joe said while laughing.

"Thanks sir," Kodi said.

"Just call me Joe and this is my mate Larissa," Joe said.

"nice to meet you," Larissa said.

"nice to meet you to," Kodi said. then they saw Balto and Bryan coming towards them laughing and Lana asked "what is so funny?"

"We just had a really good time," Bryan said.

"yeah we did," Balto added. They looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were coming closer again and Joe said.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to go back to the old mill," Everyone nodded in agreement and started walking back towards the old mill.

**Forest 10:35 A.M.:**

The five Delta's were running as fast as they could by the time the old mill was in sight it had already started snowing again.

"There it is," Delta four yelled trying to make himself understandably.

"Ok, men let's get our asses towards that mill," Delta two said. the others nodded that they understood what he said as the five started running towards the mill. When they arrived they saw the big door that allowed exit towards the mill and a few dogs that were heading in. Delta two asked them if there was place for him and his comrades.

"If you don't cause any trouble then yes," The dog responded.

"ok, we don't search trouble anyway," Delta two responded.

"then come in," The dog said while pushing the door open. The dogs and the Delta's went in the mill and the door was closed behind them.

"Well make yourself comfortable I would say" The dog said before running off.

"we will," Delta two said before walking over to the hayloft with the others. The Delta's looked around over the old mill and saw their targets laying by a few hay bales with some other dogs.

"so that are their new friends," Delta two thought.

He didn't notice the dog walking towards him the dogs suddenly said. "Looking at something?"

"by the matter of fact I am. I was wondering is that the legendary Balto over there by any chance," Delta two responded.

"yes, it is. You aren't from around here are you," The dog asked.

"No, I am not. I am coming from a place east from Nenana. together with my friends over there," Delta two responded.

"That's a long way. Why are you here," The dog asked.

"oh, me and my friends are just crossing the country looking for cool stuff to see," Delta two said.

"well, besides a true hero there isn't much to see in Nome I am afraid," The dog said.

"A hero will do," Delta two said.

"You want to meet him," the dog asked.

"That's not necessary. I don't want to interrupt him," Delta two responded.

"Nonsense, He will be more than happy to meet you he is bored to death anyway," the dog said.

'_damnit, I am not talking myself out of this one without making him suspicious,'_ Delta two thought.

"Okay, If you are sure it wouldn't be a problem then why not. How many times can you meet a true hero anyway," Delta two said.

"okay, well let's go then by the way the name is Doc," The dog said.

"My name is Delta two," Delta two said.

"weird name," Doc said.

"Yeah, my dad was an attack dog so he found it appropriate to give us numbers," Delta two said. Doc nodded in response and started walking towards Balto followed by Delta two.

The other Delta's looked with questioning looks at Delta two. He gave them a sign that meant I got everything under control before following Doc again. The two walked pas a couple of dogs on their way towards Balto. When they almost reached him Balto asked.

"Hey, Doc who is your new friend," Doc signaled Delta two to talk.

"Greetings Balto, My name is Delta two." Delta two said.

"Hello to you too," Balto replied polite.

"I saw him looking at you and after I talked a bit with him he wanted to meet you," Doc said.

"Yes, please forgive me for staring at you. It's just you don't meet a hero everyday and I was a bit nervous for talking to you," Delta two said.

"No, problem" Balto said.

"what are your business in Nome actually," Jenna asked curiously.

"Me and my friends are just crossing through the country looking for stuff and cool things and what is cooler than meeting a true hero." Delta two responded. Bryan looked at the black wolfhound and thought he recognized him from somewhere.

Then he looked at the hay loft and saw a white Pyrenean mountain dog and a golden retriever that he didn't knew, but he saw a brown wolfhound with black spots that he also knew from somewhere.

He asked "Where are you actually coming from?"

"This question seemed to confuse Delta two a bit and he said "From a place east of Nenana called Bear Claw Creek." Then Bryan eyes went wide open as he remembered where he had seen the dogs. They were the ones that had stalked them this were their pursuers. He looked again at the hay loft and saw a gray one that no doubt would have a black stripe on his back that followed his spine. He decided to not say anything about it until Delta two was gone.

Then Aleu asked "hey, isn't that were you two come from she asked Lana and Bryan."

"yes, it is." Lana said.

"Well, it's nice to meet some people from the hometown." Delta two said, but anyway I need to go back to my friends perhaps I see you guys around later." Delta two said.

"most likely." Balto said. Delta two stood up and made his way back towards the hay loft when Jenna noticed Bryan looked a little pale and she asked "Is something wrong?"

"yes, I think he is one of those dogs that is looking for us," Bryan answered.

**"WHAT,"** everyone yelled surprised.

"Bryan, I don't think those guys would follow us all the way here," Lana said.

"That Delta two guy was that black wolfhound I was talking about and two of his friends are that brown one with the black spots and the gray one with the black strip following his spine and they come from Bear Claw Creek how much prove do you need," Bryan said.

"Where is the white one in that case," Lana asked.

"How do I need to know where that albino is and why is that even important they are here," Bryan asked annoyed.

"okay calm down we will think of something," Balto said.

"What is even going on," Joe asked. They told Joe and Larissa the story.

"And that is why he is freaking out now," Lana finished.

"Why are you not freaking out," Bryan asked.

"Because I don't think they are a problem for the moment," Lana said.

No problem! No PROBLEM! Lana those guys are searching for something they think we have and we don't have it and they are not the kind of guys who will take no as an answer," Bryan said.

"They won't do anything at the moment in any case," Lana said.

"How do you know that," Bryan asked confused.

Because they can't go anywhere in this blizzard. That's how," Lana said.

"You are right, but this blizzard isn't going to last forever," Bryan said.

Then we will see what they want now we can perhaps ask them what they want and why they want it and convince them we don't have it," Lana said.

"That's actually a good plan," Balto said. "yeah, why don't you guys do it now," Saba suggested.

"What if they attack," Bryan asked. "They won't." Dingo said.

"How do you know that," Bryan asked.

"Because those guys are not stupid or at least that Delta two guy and he knows he can never win such a fight," Dingo said.

"I will come with you guys," Balto said.

"me too," Dakota said and soon everybody came with them so Bryan and the others started making their way over to the Delta's. Delta three saw this and asked "Do you think we are in trouble?"

"I don't know, "Delta four said.

"What do you guys think," he asked Delta seven and nine.

"We don't know sir," They said.

"I don't think they are looking for a fight," Delta seven said.

"Should we wake up Delta two," Delta nine asked.

"No, let's first ask what they want," Delta three said and the others nodded in agreement.

Bryan walked up towards the gray wolfhound with the black strip running down his spine that seemed to be the second in command. Then the gray wolfhound said "Greetings to you and your friends!"

"Greetings to you and your friends too," Bryan said.

"Where do we thank the visit to from the hero f Nome and his friends," The gray wolfhound asked.

"We want some answers," Bryan said.

"answers? Everyone seeks answers, but for which questions do you search them," The gray wolfhound replied.

"Let's start with an easy one. What is your name," Bryan asked.

"My name is Delta three and my comrades over there are Delta four ,seven and nine," He said while he told out their rank/names he pointed to the one the name belonged too.

"ok, then second question. Why did you try to kill me and my sister back in Bear Claw Creek," Bryan asked.

"That's an easy one. We didn't." Delta three said.

"LIAR, those dogs where running towards us with killing looks in their eyes!" Bryan nearly yelled.

"Those dogs did, but we aren't those dogs." Delta three said calmly.

"You guys send them together with that albino," Bryan said angrily.

"No, we didn't we sent the Delta's those dogs were Beta's and Alpha's. Big difference. We wanted to talk they wanted to kill." Delta three said calmly.

Who sent those Alpha's and Beta's then that Albino," Bryan asked.

"No, He didn't ." Delta two suddenly said

"You are awake?" Bryan asked.

"Hard to sleep if someone yells so hard as you did isn't it?" Delta two said. "And before you ask another one of those questions know that that Albino only wanted to talk and had no harm in mind." Delta 2 continued.

"Well, who did want us death? And why," Bryan asked.

"Like Delta three already said the Alpha's and the Beta's and you ask why because they are nuts and they love to kill, rape and torture people that's why." Delta two said. everyone was shocked to hear what the Alpha's and Beta's did.

"Any other questions?" Delta two asked.

"Yes, why are you following us." Lana asked.

"Because your brother stole something from us and we want it back and we believe you guys are in the possession of it," Delta four answered.

"We have nothing we have searched that bag from top to toe, but there is nothing in it you guys could want," Lana said.

"Don't you think that's our call to make whether we want something or not," Delta four said.

"tell, you guys what we give you the bag and you can see for yourself." Bryan proposed.

"fine! Delta nine go with him to make sure he doesn't take anything out of the bag," Delta two said.

Bryan and Delta nine went off to get the bag and after a few minutes they came back. "He didn't take anything out sir," Delta nine said.

"good then let's look around a bit," Delta two said while opening the bag and taking out the things inside of it. There was a mirror, a music box, some paintings and few coins in the bag. "see, nothing," Bryan said.

"For he who don't know where to look this is indeed useless for he who does this is the jackpot," Delta two said while grabbing the music box. He first pressed in a button on the side and then turned the windup key three times around and finally one time back. And then the underside of the box felt open and little packet fell out of it.

Delta two said. "We got it boys!" the others let out a few cheers to. "well we got what we wanted so you two are off the hook," Delta two said to Lana and Bryan.

"And one more thing do you guys know anyone named Dingo and Dakota," Delta two asked.

"Yeah, I am Dingo," Dingo said.

"and I am Dakota," Dakota said.

"You guys are off the hook in my opinion too," Delta two said.

"wait what," everyone said.

"What did we do to you," Dakota asked.

"To me nothing, but to a brown-white malamute that goes by the name Ruben you probably did," Delta two said.

"What he was the one offending us," Dingo exclaimed.

"yes, but we had a deal with him in exchange for telling us the location of those two," he said while pointing at Lana and Bryan. "We needed to beat you guys up, but like we said we are not going to do that." Delta two said.

"hehe thanks for not beating us up," They both said nervously.

"You guys helped us so now we help you," Delta four said.

"Well, we are going to sleep for a while we will be gone the next time the storm lays down," Delta two said before they all turned around and searched a spot to rest.

"You see that wasn't too bad," Kiona said against Bryan.

"yeah I guess I overreacted a little bit," Bryan said. before they all went back to the hay bales they were laying before. They laid down and started to talk a bit more with each other.

**Main cave 5:50 P.M.:**

Delta one was sitting looking outside wall the Delta's gathered ready to move out when the snow stopped. Suddenly he heard some heave footsteps coming his way and when he looked over he saw Tyrant and Tyrant's annoying younger brother Oscar both of them were older than Delta one, but unlike Tyrant. Oscar wouldn't be a challenge for Delta one to take down.

Delta one hated Oscar. Oscar had always bullied him, humiliated him and absolutely annoyed him. When Delta one thought there was no one crazier then Tyrant he had been proven wrong when he met Oscar.

Delta one thought that Oscar was born crazy and that the experiments had made it even worse. "Well well, well if it isn't my favorite albino," Oscar said.

"How many Albino's do you know," Delta one asked sarcastically. "Just you, but you are already too much," Oscar said.

Before Delta one could make a remark Tyrant asked. "How is the mission standing?"

"Good when the snow stops we will move out and when we arrive the others will tell us what to do next," Delta one said.

"Is there going to be fighting," Oscar asked.

"Hopefully there is not going to be any fighting," Delta one said.

"What do you mean hopefully. I love fighting," Oscar said.

"And that is why you are not coming with us," Delta one said.

"But I want to come." Oscar said. "Tyrant can I go with those Delta's," Oscar asked.

"aren't you forgetting a small detail Oscar," Delta one asked.

"And what would that be," Oscar asked annoyed.

"That you are not very quick and that you need to be quick in order to get to Nome and back before the storm comes back up." Delta one said.

"I can be fast enough together with some other Alpha's or Beta's." Oscar said.

"enough from this pointless arguing Delta one do the mission following the plan and Oscar go together with a few men of your chose with him as rearguard. Delta one was about to protest but Tyrant gave him a look that said you better shut your mouth so he just said. "yes, sir"

"then a few men said "sir, it stopped snowing"

"Move out men!" Delta one said while going with them and Oscar and a few Alpha's following him with a big grin on his face.

**Authors Note:**

**Please review the chapter/story and add it to your follows or favorites or if you also really like my stories then you can consider adding me to your favorite authors list! This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	8. Dognapping

**Chapter 8 Dognapping:**

**Nome –Old mill- 6:10 P.M.:**

Delta one was looking outside and saw it had stopped snowing the he looked to the other Delta's. Delta seven and nine were talking a bit and Delta's three and four were sleeping, but he knew something was bothering the two. When he was about to leave he suddenly heard Delta four wake up.

"Slept well," Delta two asked.

"Decent," Was Delta four reply.

"Is something bothering you," Delta two asked.

"Nah, I am alright sir." Delta four said.

"You don't sound fine to me. So what's up?" Delta two asked.

"It's just that Balto does have a beautiful daughter." Delta four said.

"ah, so you are in love," Delta two said more as an statement than a question. "Which daughter if I may ask," Delta two asked.

"I think she goes by the name Kiona," Delta four replied.

then Delta three woke up and asked. "Love trouble?"

"A bit," Delta four replied.

"And why are you down after our victory," Delta two asked.

"You see Balto does have a hot daughter," Delta three said.

"Dear god not another one. It's not Kiona right," Delta two asked worried.

"No, I think her name is Saba," Delta three said.

"thank god last thing I need is two of my friends fighting over a girl," Delta two said.

"it's almost time to leave so pack up your stuff and meet me by the exit," Delta two said before going downstairs.

"yes, sir," the men replied. Meanwhile over by Balto; Dusty saw Saba and Kiona were a bit down and asked. "Why are you two down?"

"It's nothing," Saba said.

"It doesn't look like nothing. I had the same look when I thought Kodi would never want to date with me," Dusty said.

"Fine, I guess we could tell you we find those Delta's three and four kind of cute," Kiona said while both she and Saba started blushing red.

"So love problems," Dusty said as a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah I guess so," Saba said.

"Well they are coming over," Dusty said.

When she saw all the Delta's heading their way when they were almost by Balto Delta two said. "Greetings my friends!"

"Delta two! Hello to you too," Balto replied.

"Well, we came to thank you again for making our job easier and also for the hospitality," Delta two said as the other Delta's also said a thank you.

"It was no problem. We are more than happy to have helped to get this little misunderstanding out of the way," Balto replied.

"yes, and also for what it is worth I am sorry for you guys brother," Delta two said against Bryan and Lana. They both just nodded.

"Well, we should get going. We need to report that we have what we wanted and that they should leave you guys alone," Delta two said.

"okay and thank you for not beating my sons up," Balto said.

"ah, we never wanted to do that mission anyway only the Alpha's and Beta's wanted to do that. Anyway know that you don't have anything to fear from us, but be careful for extremely muscular dogs because those are most likely Alpha's or Beta's and well I told you already that they are nuts," Delta two said.

"Ok, thanks for the advice," Balto said.

"well, anyway goodbye everybody," Delta two said before saying goodbye to everyone personally. When Delta four came towards Kiona he said. "Well this is goodbye then I guess."

"I guess so too," Kiona said while turning away trying to hide her sad face.

"You know. You shouldn't be so sad a beautiful face as yours isn't meant to portray such sadness," Delta four said.

"You think I have a beautiful face," Kiona asked carefully.

"Yes, I am happy. I did this mission even if I wouldn't have got where I came for I would have at least the memory of such a beautiful wolfhound in my memory," Delta four said.

"Thank you not many dogs share you way of thinking," She said sadly.

"Those dogs don't recognize true beauty when they see it," Delta four said.

"That's the kindest thing a male dog that isn't related or a friend of the family ever said to me," Kiona said.

"I am sorry to hear that dogs around here don't recognize a beauty when they see it," Delta four said.

"That's so nice of you to say," Kiona said after that the two talked for a bit more and also Delta three and Saba seemed to get along extremely well.

"Should I ask," Balto asked to Delta two.

"Better for the both of us if you wouldn't," Delta two replied. After they said their goodbye's the five Delta's went out of the old mill and waited there for the extraction team.

**Forest 6:30 P.M.:**

Delta one was together with his Delta's arriving at the forest outskirts and saw the others standing by the old mill. He looked back and saw Oscar nowhere in sight _'Good if I am lucky I can get everything done before he arrives. Then I don't need to be scared he does something stupid,'_ He thought in himself.

"Okay, A-squad ask them if they have it or not," Delta one said after he said it six dogs crossed the plain carefully and halfway they started howling different tones. Then Delta three started Howling other tones after he was done one of the six dogs howled some tones towards Delta one telling him that they had it and they are coming over. "Good." Delta one said. When the five Delta's had made their way over to Delta one.

Delta two said. "Sir, we have it and they offered no resistance."

"Good now we get the hell out of here before Oscar arrives I don't want him to cause any trouble if they didn't even offer resistance," Delta one said.

"Oscar," Delta four asked.

"yes, a last minute change of plans," Delta one said before taking off followed by everybody else. Delta one saw that the snowstorm was picking up again and realized that Oscar would probably not make it back in time_. 'Oh well, He was more a burden then a use full asset anyways. He won't be missed by anyone else than the Alpha's and Beta's,'_ He thought, but Delta one hated the fact that he wouldn't know whether Oscar would be dead or not because if he did survive he could cause a lot of trouble.

He hated to admit it Oscar was nuts and annoying as hell, but he was not a guy who would die easy. _'We will see If he survives or not. I have completed my mission that's the only thing that mattered besides getting my friends back in one piece,'_ He thought before disappearing into the forest.

**Main cave 7:00 P.M.:**

The storm was back at full strength but through the entire cave were Tyrants angry shouts audible. "You say **WHAT,"**Tyrant yelled at Delta one.

"Oscar is still out there." Delta one repeated calmly.

"You incompetent fool. You couldn't even look after one guy," Tyrant yelled.

"My orders were to extract the infiltration team not look after him besides I had already foretold this to happen, but you allowed him to come with us," Delta one said.

"So now you say it's my fault," Tyrant yelled.

"To a certain point it indeed is," Delta one said calmly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you into pieces," Tyrant yelled.

"I can give you even more than one," Delta one said.

"You better pray he comes back alive or no reason will be good enough to save you anymore Delta," Tyrant said dangerously.

'_Ha then we will get a clash between Titans were the result you wish to get could be given to you at a higher price than you think,'_ Delta one thought.

"understood sir," Delta one said.

"Good now get out of my sight before I rethink myself," Tyrant said.

"yes, sir," Delta one said before turning around and walking to the Delta cave. When he arrived he saw everyone staring at him.

Delta two came towards him and asked " Are you alright, sir?"

"For now I am," Delta one replied.

"I never heard him yell that hard before," Delta four said.

"I thought for a moment you were a goner sir," Delta three said.

"Ha even if he decided to attack I won't be such an easy kill as he thinks I am," Delta one said.

"Well, anyway we are glad to see you back sir. In one piece that is," Delta two said and all the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, people I think we all deserved a day off for our success so everyone is free today of their duty's. We can't do anything regardless with this kind of weather," Delta one said loud enough for everyone to hear.

All the Delta's cheered for the fact they had a day off even if they could not go outside a day off is a day off. And Charlie one a.k.a Radulf also gave all the Charlie's a day off.

**Nome 10:00 A.M.:**

Everyone was awake early the storm seemed to be over and all the dogs ran outside to have a good day. "So what are we going to do today," Dakota asked.

"I have honestly no idea. The snow is too deep to hold a race so walking around a bit I guess," Dingo replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where exactly," Bryan asked.

"The beach," Kodi said.

"No, not the beach the forest is more fun," Aleu said.

"Who wants the beach," Balto asked and all the males beside Joe raised their paw.

"Who wants the forest," He asked again and all the females except Larissa raised their paws.

"sorry, guys, but Larissa and I have to check on our humans," Joe said.

"Oh ok then bye," Balto said and after him everyone else said their goodbye's too.

"So perhaps we can splits up and make a girl day off it," Saba proposed all the other females nodded in response.

"Well, that takes care of that but be back before the sun goes down," Balto said.

"We will papa," Aleu said.

"And be careful for Bears and Wolves and other animals," Balto continued.

"We will dad," Kiona said.

"And if something happens stick together," Balto continued.

We will Balto," Dusty said.

"And," Balto tried to say.

"Balto can we go now," Jenna asked.

"Yes, you can," Balto said after he said that all the females took off and the boys headed towards the beach.

**Forest 10:15 A.M.:**

"So what are we going to do first," Lana asked.

"Having some snow fun," Dusty said before rolling around in the snow. The females played for a while until they heard something.

"What was that," Kiona asked.

"I don't know but it came from over there," Saba said pointing at a few bushes before running towards them. The other females followed her. When they arrived the saw a small wolf pup that seemed to be crying. The pup was not older than two weeks." Oh, he is so cute," Aleu, Kiona, Saba, Dusty, Lana said.

"He indeed is, but where are his parents? It's not normal for a wolf to let their pup outside unguarded like this," Jenna said. Then they heard a loud scream that came from close by.

Jenna said "Stay with the pup I will check it out."

"Be careful," The others whispered. Jenna followed the sound and after a little bit of walking she lured through a few bushes and saw a couple of big dogs pinning a helpless young she-wolf.

"How do you like this bitch," The leader said before biting her. When he bit her she let out another loud scream while tears where flowing from her eyes.

Then suddenly she saw Dusty, Aleu, Kiona, Saba, Lana and the pup getting brought in by a few other dogs. "sir, we found these females near the pup," One of the dogs said.

"Ah, so we got a few bonuses too. They will make a beautiful asset to our pack," The leader said seductively.

"If you think we are going with you. You are wrong," Dusty said while trying to get out of the grip of the dog that held her.

"oh, I don't think so princess. I think you are coming with us," Jenna suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and she was roughly taken to the other dog.

"Sir we found this one ear dropping on us," The dog that wasn't holding her said.

"Another one. Well at least I can humiliate Delta one with this. This is a beautiful price for one hunt isn't it now let's get moving," He said while signaling the other dogs to bring the females in movement. The young she-wolf grabbed the pup protectively before she started moving.

**Main cave -11:00 A.M.:**

After a long walk the dogs led them to a giant cave once inside they saw many other dogs and suddenly they heard "Oscar it's good to see you back my brother," A giant black malamute said, but unlike a normal malamute this malamute was extremely muscular more reminding the girls of a small bear that was walking on four legs.

"Tyrant my brother good to see you too. And I brought some presents with me," Oscar said.

"I see who are they," Tyrant asked.

"Some girls I found in the forest and I thought we could have some fun with them," Oscar said seductively.

"We definitely can and will have some fun with them bring them to the alpha cave so we can warm them up a little bit," Tyrant said seductively also earning some enthusiastic cries from the Alpha's and Beta's.

When the dogs started pulling the girls towards the way he pointed at suddenly a loud voice said "Halt!"

Everyone looked over to where the voice came from and to the Girls astonishment they saw it belonged to Delta two next to him were Delta three and four.

"Who do you think you are to command me," Tyrant yelled. "I am Delta two second in command of the Delta forces and with that high enough in command to stop you in the event of you breaking the rules." Delta two said.

"What do you mean breaking rules," Tyrant asked carefully.

"In the event that prisoners are used for any kind of working labor were sex also belongs too it is free for a higher officer of another dog class to call for a competition were the winner of that competition is allowed to have the prisoner," Delta three explained. "What, but I captured them they are personal possession," Oscar said.

"correction you captured them while under the mandate of the Alpha class and with that they are possession of the entire Alpha class and they can be a part of the previous rule. Delta four said victoriously.

"fine, let it be a fight competition Alpha's versus Delta's then we can teach you guys you're place in this society immediately too," Tyrant snarled.

"Make of that Delta's and Charlie's versus Alpha's." Charlie one said accompanied by two other dogs one husky and one Wolfhound.

"Hey, in that case we want a chance to," screamed a few Beta's.

"Fine the let it be Alpha's and Beta's versus Charlie's and Delta's this is going to be interesting and also only until number five are allowed to compete that means that every class can have five dogs available to fight. Delta one was looking from the shadows he knew what Radulf tried to do on that way there were enough officers for the Delta's and Charlie's to have a chance to win all the prisoners.

The first fight was Delta four against Alpha four for Kiona. The fight was heavy and on a certain point Alpha four managed to grab Delta four left foreleg but Delta four had expected that and had bit in Alpha four's unprotected neck and with that winning. Everything went alright until eventually only Aleu and the young she-wolf were left to be fought over.

The Delta' and Charlie's had won all the prisoners and Tyrant was furious and said. "Let's fight over the two of these in one fight he who wins gets both and I will be the next competitor for the Alpha's anyone want to try." Not a single Delta or Charlie that was still allowed to go wanted to go anymore.

"Well it seems that I have two sex slaves now," Tyrant yelled victoriously.

Then suddenly a voice said "didn't you forget to invite someone to this competition?" and then two hell red eyes emerged out of the darkness revealing an white wolfhound."Delta one what an unpleasant surprise, but I think you might want to skip this competition," Tyrant said.

Delta one was now walking in front of the she-wolf and Aleu and looked into their eyes and then said. "On the opposite I think this is the one competition I want to take part off!"

"fine for me, but know I won't hold back on you," Tyrant snarled.

"Name one occasion where you did hold back on me," Delta one said.

Tyrant suddenly started charging towards Delta one on the last moment Delta one dodged it causing Tyrant to run head on into a stalagmite.

"owh that needed to hurt," Delta one taunted a bit almost immediately after he had said that Tyrant jumped back on his legs and started charging again. This time Delta one tried to fake that he would dodge on the last moment he jumped a bit to the right causing Tyrant to change directions but instead of making a big jump like Tyrant had anticipated he only jumped a bit and after that little jump he jumped on Tyrant's head and started biting in his back.

Tyrant rolled over, but Delta one had expected this and jumped off before Tyrant could cause him to roll over with him. Delta one had miscalculated the reach of Tyrant's paws and he felt a burning pain in his right hind leg were Tyrant had made a giant claw mark. Blood was pouring out of the wound _'damn and that was a hit were he didn't even put full force on,'_ Delta one thought by himself.

'_there is no way I can do hit and run tactics now. So I am just going to charge him head on,'_ He thought. Delta one wasted no time and sprinted with full force towards Tyrant who was trying to stand back up. Right when Tyrant stood back up he was charged by Delta one. Delta one bite and clawed him everywhere he could.

He used his claws to make a giant cut into Tyrant front leg causing Tyrant to lose his balanced combined with the extra force Delta one was putting on him Tyrant fell on his side and Delta one took his neck in his mouth and with that winning the competition.

He released Tyrant and walked away from him and said "Looks like I got two prisoners," Before signaling the females and other Delta's to follow him.

He brought them towards a separate cave when they arrived he leaded them into the room and said "well, this is where you will be staying for now," The females nodded and he said "well, because you and I will be each other cave mate's perhaps you would want to tell me you're names otherwise I am going to give you names of my own."

Everyone introduced themselves as last one the she-wolf said "my name is Emerald,"

"Emerald huh that's a beautiful name," Delta one said. "Are you the mother of this little guy," Delta one asked.

"No, I was his babysitter in the pack, but then those brutes came and killed everyone," She said while crying.

"We are sorry to hear that, but please know that we are not them. We only kill for survival not for fun like they do," Delta one said.

"yes, I suppose I need to thank you for saving me from those Monsters," Aleu said.

"yes, thank you," Emerald said.

"It was nothing well anyway in case you don't know yet I am Delta one leader of the Delta's and these are while pointing at the others," Delta one said.

"We've already met," Delta two quickly said.

"ah I see," Delta one said then his eyes widened in shock and he asked Aleu.

"Hey, you are not by any chance Aleu daughter of Balto and Jenna and granddaughter of Aniu," Delta one asked.

"yes, why," Aleu asked.

"Oh, nothing I just heard of your father, but I need to leave I got an appointment with Charlie one, but I will see you guys later." Delta one said before taking off.

**Charlie cave 11:45 A.M.:**

Radulf we got Aniu's granddaughter! Delta one said. "yes, now we have everything under control that can stop us," Radulf said.

"Aniu Is too weak, The virus is in our possession and the only one strong enough to help Aniu defeat you in the spirit world is secured," Radulf said.

"So what now," Delta one asked.

"What do you mean," Radulf asked.

"What are we going to do with Aleu," Delta one asked.

"Why do you want to know that," Radulf asked.

"Because she is kind of beautiful and I don't want to kill her or harm her," Delta one said.

"That is hopefully not necessary either we just need to make sure she doesn't know the plan and then there will be no problem," Radulf said.

"Easy enough, but we need to keep an eye open for Aniu I don't trust her," Delta one said.

"Right you are, but she won't be able to cause you any trouble alone," Radulf said.

"let's pray for that, but I need to get back to the others," Delta one said.

**Delta cave 12:00 A.M.:**

"Greetings everyone." he said then he heard the pup cry and saw Emerald and the other females trying to calm the pup and he asked "What is going on?"

"He is hungry and cold he was outside for a few hours and hasn't eaten anything since last night," Emerald said.

"Could you please give us some food for the little one and something to keep him warm," Emerald nearly pleaded him.

"The ones who brought us here didn't wanted to do anything, but please he is just a little pup that lost his parents," Emerald said.

Delta one first was hesitant on doing it because the blankets laid in the Alpha cave and he probably wasn't welcome there anymore and for the food he had no idea what pups from his age ate, but he knew one thing this little pup had suffered enough already because of the greed of others.

"fine, but what do pups his age eat," he asked.

"Well, they still drink milk from their mother," Jenna answered.

"Greet how am I supposed to get breast milk," He said before thinking of something.

"well, I think I need to ask an old friend for a little help," He said. _'I hope she will do this,_' He thought.

"well, I need to borrow the pup for a bit in that case," He said and Emerald gave him the pup then he said "come with me little guy."

And he started walking after a few seconds he saw the pup wasn't following him. "uhm, why are you not following me," Delta one asked.

"Because he can't walk yet," Emerald said.

"How am I supposed to transport him then," Delta one asked.

"You take him in your mouth like this," Emerald sad before showing him how to do it.

"oh ok then thanks for telling me that," Delta one said before taking the cub and walking out. He walked straight towards an side cave were a male and a female black-white husky were laying with a few pups when they noticed him. The female said. "Greetings Delta one."

"yes, greetings to you too," He replied.

"what brings you here," The female asked.

"I need your help Sherry with something," He said.

"And what would that be," She asked curiously. Delta one started telling the entire story of what happened and when he was done she asked. "So what is it you need help with," Sherry asked.

"With this," He said while walking back out the cave to take the pup in his mouth and walk back towards her.

"owh, He is so cute," She said.

Delta one replied. "Yes and he is also motherless and from what they tell me this little one only drinks milk, but I don't have any milk in my possession and well you have so I asked myself if he could."

"use a bit of mine," She finished.

"yes, that's what I wanted to ask," Delta one said.

"Of course he can I have more than enough," She said.

"that's good. Thank you," he said while giving the pup to her.

"it's no problem, but this pup is ice cold and is shivering hard. We need to find a way to give this little guy extra heat," She said firmly. "Don't you have a blanket or something," She asked while snuggling the pup against her warm fur.

"I was already afraid that you would ask that," He said. _'It seems like you are going on a trip to Alpha cave,'_ He thought by himself. He saw the pup had already made his way to one of her nipple's to get milk.

"He is quite fast finding his food," She said while laughing a bit.

"He definitely is," Delta one said before turning around and leaving.

**Authors note:**

**Hello guys it's TheShadowOfZama again with a new chapter I want to ask you guys to please review the story/ the chapter to help me make it better and moralize me into continuing. That said it can be that one of these days instead of a chapter for this story I will start a spin off story for welcome to Nome so just so you know that one of these days you will not get a new chapter this will depend on how big this spin off story is going to be most likely not longer than a few chapters. For the rest I wish you a good day. And until next time. This chapter has been updated to be easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	9. Reunion Trouble

**Chapter 9 Reunion trouble:**

**Alpha cave 0:30 P.M.:**

Delta one was sneaking though the shadows of The Alpha cave hoping to reach the blankets without anyone noticing him. Why was he doing this firstly for a young pup. Secondly for a beautiful girl and thirdly he wanted a blanket too. The nights were sometimes extremely cold. _'Where is that blasted cave,' _He thought by himself.

Then he saw it. The cave had a few blankets in them and he wanted them. He hated the sight of this. He had led the operation to get these blankets, His Delta's were the ones stealing them yet not a single Delta got a blanket.

He sneaked up towards the cave carefully so he wouldn't make a noise. He had finally reached the cave and entered it to find blankets from different colors, sizes and materials. He decided to take a few of them and sneak out. Then he heard a few Alpha's coming his way and he hide under a few blankets.

"wha, I am so tired that food is amazing," He heard one of the Alpha's say.

"Unfortunately we won't get a good show tonight of those females," He heard the other say.

"Yeah the boss had them, but then that Delta one needed to screw things up," The first one said angrily before grabbing a blanket.

"We should totally maul that Delta for taking away our fun," The second one said before also grabbing a blanket.

"Nah, Then the Delta's will get pissed off and probably the Charlie's too," The first one said before walking out the cave again. The second one mumble something Delta one couldn't understand and also left the cave.

'_Yep, was completely right about my popularity by the Alpha's,'_ Delta one thought before taking some blankets and heading back to Delta cave.

**Delta cave 1:00 P.M.:**

Delta one arrived back in Delta cave and first went to Sherry. When he arrived he saw the pup was sleeping together with Sherry's pups and he said. "Seems he likes you guys."

"It does seem that way." Sherry said. Delta one gave her some blankets and said. "for the pup, you and your mate and your pups."

Sherry was amazed at what he had done and asked. "You got all that out of the Alpha cave?"

"Yep, was not a fun job, but I did it," Delta one said proudly.

"Thank you, How can we ever repay you," Sherry asked.

"Well it would be nice if you could hold on for the pup for a little while longer," Delta one said.

"We would be more than happy to do so right Alfred," Sherry asked.

The male dog next to her said. "of course we would be honored!"

"I am so happy o hear that. Well anyway I need to go. Have a nice day all of you," Delta one said before walking out

"Yes, you too," he heard Sherry and Alfred say. He headed back towards the prisoners cave and when he arrived. He was nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

'_Those blankets are heavier than I anticipated,' _He thought by himself. When he finally reached the cave the others looked wide eyes to him.

"Uhm sir, where did you get those blankets," Delta two asked.

"Alpha cave, btw I was right about my popularity by the Alpha's they still want to lynch me," Delta one said while laughing before he shook the blankets off

"Ah, That feels better," He said.

"Where is the pup," Emerald asked.

"He is with some old friends of me," Delta one said. Now if you want to excuse me I got an appointment to go too," Delta one said before taking off again. "

You have a busy leader," Jenna said.

"It does seem like it," Delta two said.

**Nome forest 6:00 P.M.:**

All the guys were looking for the girls "DUSTY, JENNA, LANA, ALEU, SABA, KIONA! Anyone," all the guys screamed at their max.

"This is hopeless we are never going to find them this way," Boris said. The guys walked for a few more hours when suddenly they heard a female voice scream for help. The guys made their way over to where the scream came from and they saw a white female wolfhound hanging on a tree trunk desperately trying to fight the current. "HELP," She screamed once again.

"Hold on we are coming to help you," Dakota said while running full speed towards her. He climbed on the tree trunk and grabbed her neck with his mouth and started pulling her out the water with all the power he could and slowly but surely she was getting out of the freezing water.

He pulled her from the tree trunk and laid her on the ground. "Thank you," The female managed to say.

"You're welcome," Dakota said. When Dakota looked better at her he saw that she was beautiful. She had snow white fur and crystal blue eyes.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in the water," Dakota asked.

"I tried to escape from a bear but when I crossed the tree it broke in two and well I almost fell into the water," She said.

"My name is Dakota yours," Dakota asked.

"Alexandria," The White Wolfhound said.

"Alexandria, That's a beautiful name," Dakota said.

"uhm Thanks," Alexandria said while blushing slightly. Then the others arrived.

"Wow Dakota that was unbelievable. I never saw you run that fast," Kirby exclaimed.

"How are you doing," Balto asked Alexandria.

"Thanks to him good thank you My name is Alexandria btw," Alexandria said.

"The name's Balto," Balto said.

"You are not by coincidence The Balto that saved an entire town from Diphtheria," Alexandria asked.

"Yes, That's me and I see you already met my son Dakota," Balto said while pointing at Dakota.

"I can't believe it my brother was a huge fan of you. It was you that kept him moralized into never giving up no matter how hard they also bullied him," Alexandria said.

"Why did they bully your brother," Dakota asked.

"Because he was an albino," Alexandria said sadly. "And then I lost him when we escaped the facility where we used to live," Alexandria said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that. You want to come with us to rest out a little bit," Dakota asked.

"That would be nice," Alexandria said. The group walked through the forest when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by some extremely muscular dogs.

"Who are you," Balto asked.

"We are your worst nightmare so now surrender," The leader said.

"Why would we do that," Balto sked.

"bwah you can try and resist like those females earlier tried, but." The leader said before he was interrupted.

"Wow females," Kodi asked.

"Yes a wolf, 2 husky's and 3 wolfhounds. The boys didn't know the wolf, but this was just too much of a coincidence to not be true.

"What did you do to them," Bryan asked while letting out a growl.

"Surrender and we will bring you to them otherwise you will never see them again," The leader said. The boys surrendered and the leader came close to Alexandria and said.

"Well, perhaps I have more luck with you than with the other," The leader said seductively.

"leave her alone," Dakota said.

"oh, sorry love boy, but now my rules apply and one of those rules is you shut your mouth when I talk," The leader said before walking away.

Alexandria gave Dakota a look that said _thank you!_

**Main cave 7:00 P.M.:**

The dogs arrived in a huge cave where all kind of dogs were sitting, laying or standing. Then a voice said "Oscar, I see you have once again captured some prisoners. I need to think about putting you in charge of search parties!"

Then the leader dog said "It's good to hear you think about it that way Tyrant my brother."

"It seems you only have one female this time and wait a minute! I know this female from somewhere," Tyrant said while taking a closer look at the female.

"I knew it; it is Alexandria the sister of that albino. The same albino that took away our pleasure, but this time we will hit him where it truly hurts," Tyrant said before forcefully pulling Alexandria with him.

"We are going to bring a visit to your brother," He said while he was pulling her then some other Alpha's forced the guys to get moving too.

**Delta cave 7:10 P.M.:**

A big group of Alpha's came into the Delta cave and heady straight towards Delta one's personal quarters. When they arrived they saw Delta two ,three ,four and the females in the cave and he forcefully forced Alexandria on the ground.

When Tyrant saw that Delta one was not in the cave he asked. "Where is Delta one?"

"He is with Charlie one." Delta two answered

"Well, then I guess we just wait. I wouldn't want him to miss my little surprise for him. Tyrant said with a devilish smile on his face.

**Delta cave 7:20 P.M.:**

Delta one was walking calmly through the cave through his secret ways. No one else used them because there was no light in them and he was the only one who could see in the dark because of what the humans had done to him.

Then he heard a lot of voices and one voice above all he knew all too well _'TYRANT! "Had he come to get revenge,'_ Delta one thought.

'_For the moment I am safe killing me will almost certainly have a riot as result,_' Delta one thought before making his way to the prisoner room.

Where he was awaited by a few Alpha's were Tyrant and Oscar were two of. Delta two ,three ,four the prisoners, dogs he didn't knew and it couldn't be his SISTER! "Alexandria," Delta one yelled.

"JACK! Is that you," Alexandria asked carefully.

"yep, that's me," Delta one a.k.a Jack said and for the first time in a long time he wanted to cry from happiness, but not with those Alpha's there to see it.

"Tyrant I would like to ask you very nicely to get the F*** off my sister before I make you. Jack said.

"How dare you give me orders Delta." Tyrant said dangerously while letting out a loud growl.

"How dare you treat my sister that way Alpha." Jack snarled back letting out a loud growl too.

"You insolent fool!" Oscar yelled before charging at Jack a.k.a Delta one. Delta one simply dodged it and used his big claws to make a giant claw mark on Oscar's right side before jumping at Oscar and taking Oscar's neck in his mouth.

"ENOUGH," Tyrant yelled. "One more attack on him and your sister is done for," Tyrant said while taking her neck in his mouth. "Now release him at once," Tyrant ordered.

"NO," Delta one said.

"NO," Tyrant repeated.

"You heard me. Your brother isn't going anywhere before my sister's neck is out of your mouth," Jack said.

"You want to let this end with blood don't you," Tyrant said.

"You and I both know that this is going to end with plenty of blood. The only question remaining is who's blood it is going to be and unless you want your brothers blood to become part of that stream of blood. You release my sister at once," Jack said.

"I am not going to release your sister before you release my brother," Tyrant said.

"And I am not going to release your brother until you release my sister," Jack said. Tyrant and Jack looked each other in the eyes for what seemed an eternity with blood lust and pure rage in both of their eyes.

"I am the highest rank here so I am the ones who's demand should be executed first," Tyrant snarled.

"Hah, you the highest rank. Sorry to tell you but you and I are both super Alpha's. The only difference is that you hang out with Alpha's and Beta's and I with Delta's and Charlie's," Jack snarled back.

"I should kill you for this kind of treason," Tyrant said.

"Ha, you should be the one speaking about treason. You are the perfect example of a traitor yourself," Jack said.

"While you …," Tyrant said before he was interrupted.

"You know you two can sit here for hours but sooner or later you two will need to come to an agreement," Delta two said.

"okay, this is how this is going to go you release my sister and I release your brother at the same time than she walks over to me and he walks over to you," Jack said.

"I can live with that," Tyrant said. "Delta two count to three and on three we let go," Jack said.

"ok," Tyrant said.

"one ,two ,three," Delta two said and both Jack as Tyrant let go of their victims and both Alexandria and Oscar went over to the other side as fast as they could. Alexandria nuzzled her brother and jack returned the nuzzle.

"Good now we have that out of the way. How are we going to deal with this situation," Tyrant said.

"Depends on how you want it either we could forget about this little incident, we could fight or we could negotiate," Jack said.

"Give me one good reason to not choose fight," Tyrant said.

"If you choose fight you will need to give up your favorite activities for a while because this fight will take a while and besides I am still use full for your cause," Jack said.

"Good enough the forgetting over this incident option is out of the question so let's negotiate," Tyrant said before sitting down.

"Good well what are we going to do with them," Jack said while pointing at the boys.

"I was planning on killing them," Tyrant said.

"I would not do that," Jack said.

"You can forget about me giving them to you," Tyrant said.

"Well, if you don't like that option then at least use them for something use full," Jack said.

"Like what," Tyrant asked.

"Like a bet," Jack said.

"A bet," Tyrant asked.

"yes, a bet. We send one of them into the depths of the old facility bunkers put him in at point A and let him come back up at point B," Jack said.

"For what do we bet if I win I get all of these guys inclusive my sister," Jack said.

"And if you lose," Tyrant asked.

"Then I will do the challenge myself," Jack said. Now all the alpha's were cheering at that thought.

"Do you hear that men. The great Delta one will take on the depths himself if he loses, but before that he allows a prisoner to fight for his freedom and that of his friends by sending him in to the gates of hell himself. Oh I am going to enjoy that dogs face when he will see the place where he will meet the creature if he even makes It that far before turning nuts because of the virus or by suffocating through the gas," Tyrant said maniacally.

"enjoy the last night with your sister because after tomorrow she will be our playmate," Oscar said seductively. After all the Alpha's had left Jack lowered his head.

"Sir, what were you thinking. Whoever goes down there dies. That is as simple as it is," Delta two said. "Who wants to be a volunteer or do I need to choose," Jack asked.

"No, I do it. If someone needs to die then at least let it be the one who has the most chance of survival down there and the oldest," Balto said. "

But dad," Kodi said. "No ,but's. Kodi I am going and that's it," Balto said.

"Listen jack or Delta one however you want to be called I saw in your look just a moments ago that you believed to win so what's the plan," Balto asked.

"tell me Balto are you prepared to have a fate that is worse than death in order to have a bigger chance of surviving," Jack asked.

"Yes," Balto said without any kind of doubt in his voice.

"Are you prepared to take the route where there is if you are not fast enough there Is no turning back from," Jack asked. Balto looked at his family and friends and said.

"yes," Balto answered.

"Then let's do this. Wait here while I get everything we need," Jack said before standing up. It stayed quiet in the cave until Jack came back with a tube with a red substance in it.

"What is the plan," Balto asked.

"Do you know how that creature they spoke about can survive in an environment that would kill us in bare seconds," jack asked.

"No, I don't," Balto replied.

"Because his body mutated it adapted itself to survive in such an environment and it did that because of a virus. A virus that I have right here with me," Jack said while pointing at the tube with the red substance in it.

"So what is your plan," Balto asked.

"I am going to turn you into an early version of that creature," Jack said.

**"WHAT,"** everyone yelled.

"The virus in your body will adapt your body to the gasses and with that prevent you from turning nuts or suffocating from them, but when you have it too long in your body without getting an antidote for it. It will start a process that on the end of the route will turn you into that creature and then you will be gone for good," Jack explained.

"The problem is I don't have an antidote, but it is in the facility so when you are in you will need to find the lab it is stored in and get it to me before the virus mutates you. I will need at least two portions of 150 ml in order to make the antidote that are with other words two of these tubes," Jack said.

"two portions of 150 ml got that," Balto said.

"Good. Then let's do this drink the substance it will be painful but the pain will not last long," Jack said while rolling the tube over to Balto. Balto took the tube between his paws opened it up with his mouth and then completely drank the tube in one time.

First he didn't feel anything except a bitter taste but soon enough the pain Jack had warned him for arrived and he fell on his side first just letting tears come out of his eyes but soon enough the pain became so bad that it caused him to scream so loud that it probably was hearable throughout the entire cave. Balto's screams were ones of pure agony and pain.

**"PAPA,"** Aleu, Kodi, Dakota, Dingo, Saba, Kiona screamed.

**"BALTO,"** Jenna, Kirby, Ralph, Emerald, Alexandria screamed. The four Delta's just stood there watching at what seemed to be an endless struggle for survival. Delta one's eyes were focused on Balto with the greatest interest. Delta two ,three and four just sat there. They knew there was nothing to do to help him.

"PLEASE, Help him," Jenna was begging while crying. "PLEASE do something brother," Alexandria begged him. Jack a.k.a Delta one said. "There is nothing I can do for him anymore except this." Before giving Balto a head butt that knocked him unconscious.

Balto regained his consciousness the next morning where he was greeted by Jack "Good morning Balto. Ready for the depths," Jack asked.

"Do I have much of a choice," Balto asked.

"Nope, live or die that's all I have to offer," Jack said. Balto got back on his feet.

"Where are my family and friends," Balto asked confused

"After I knocked you unconscious last night to save you from the pain I dragged you to a separate room," Jack said.

"Can I see them one more time," Balto asked.

"I don't see why not," Jack said before escorting him back towards the prisoners room.

**"PAPA,"** Aleu said happily before trying to run towards him. She however forgot that she was stuck to the wall by a chain and she fell on her belly because the chain held her back in while she was in mid air. Balto immediately went over to his daughter and nuzzled her.

Then everyone else came over to him as well. "Good to see you are still alive Mister Balto," Alexandria and Emerald said.

"No mister it's just Balto," Balto said.

"It's good to see you back Balto," Emerald said. Then everyone heard a loud howl.

"It's time to go to the Bunker," Jack said. Balto nodded and turned himself around and started walking next to Jack. While they were walking jack said.

"Listen the antidote is located in one of the B labs. You still remember how much you need," Jack asked.

"Yes, two of those tubes," Balto replied.

"Correct, listen the antivirus has a green color so look for tubes with a green substance In them and check if on those tubes stands A.N," Jack said.

"A.N.," Balto asked.

"Anti -virus for N-virus," Jack explained.

"oh ok got it," Balto quickly said.

"Be careful Balto the virus protects you against the gasses and the virus, but it doesn't protect you against the creature," Jack said.

"Thanks I guess,"Balto said. The Delta two ,three and four joined them and the five dogs walked towards the bunker.

"I have one more question. Is this facility of you not a big distant away from here," Balto asked. "Yep, but they used this bunker complex as storage room for N-virus and weapons with N-virus in them," Delta three explained.

"This is perhaps a strange request, but what are you guys real name's actually," Balto asked.

"My real name is Sam," Delta two said.

"My real name is Max," Delta three said.

"My real name is Vincent," Delta four said.

"you already know my name is Jack short for Jackson long for J.K. Delta one said. "Why you want to know," Delta one asked.

"I want to know the names of the men who saved my family and friends from those monsters," Balto said.

"I don't think I ever properly thanked you guys for that," Balto said.

"It was nothing," Delta three and four replied. "

Yeah, We did it with pleasure," Delta one and two said.

"A pleasure we hope Is not necessary to repeat again," Delta one added.

"Yes, I hope so too," Balto said.

**Main cave 9:00 A.M.:**

Tyrant was sitting on a rock when he saw the five dogs coming towards him and then asked. "Ready to die Balto?"

"No, I am ready to go in there and come back out again," Balto said.

"That's funny we will see how far you will get," Tyrant snarled.

"yes, We will see indeed," Jack said.

"Let's get moving then," Tyrant said while the five dogs together with a lot of Alpha's and Beta's walked outside the cave

**Entrance old bunkers 9:45 A.M.:**

The dogs had walked for a fair distance and finally arrived inside a cave on first sight there was nothing strange about the cave until Balto noticed a hidden metal door that seemed to be sealed tight however there was a small hole on the right side of the door near the ground that was big enough for a big dog or a small child to fit through.

"okay, prisoner it Is quite simple this is entrance A you just need to find entrance C and get out through there if you get out back through here my Alpha's will rip you into pieces understood," Tyrant asked. Balto nodded that he understood.

"remember two tubes of the anti-virus are needed to safe you," Jack whispered into Balto's ear. Balto then slowly made his way through the hole took a deep breath and walked through the hole.

**Authors note:**

**Well guys here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I would like to ask you guys to please review it. It only takes a minute or so from your time and if you like the story then follow it or add it to you favorites none of these are difficult to do and they support me to continue. This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	10. Into the Depths

**Chapter 10 Into the Depths:**

**Old bunker 9:50 A.M.:**

Balto was now in the old bunker complex and it seemed extremely spooky there was not much light. The only light sources there were old red emergency light and floodlights powered by some generators. How those things were still running Balto didn't knew and he didn't care either he only cared about finding the antidote and getting out of here.

First everything seemed normal. Balto found a sign saying B labs on level -2 "Great now I need to go even deeper in this place. Balto said. At first sights everything looked normal, but then Balto saw it. It was hard to see when standing where he stood, but he had seen it.

A red glow when he looked closer he saw that it wasn't an emergency light, but that it was a red colored cloud smoke where you could see through.

'_This needs to be that virus Jack and Tyrant had it about,'_ Balto thought in himself. _'Jack this virus you injected in me better works,'_ Balto thought in himself before walking in the smoke To his relief he didn't feel a burning pain as he had felt the night before. He didn't even seem to have breathing trouble. _'It seems to work for now in any case,' _Balto thought in himself.

He continued his walk through level -1 to search for a way into level -2. He was happy he had the virus in him now because it seemed that this level was full of this red colored smoke which he thought to be escaped N-virus. Balto was walking through the hallways when suddenly he heard something it came from the way he had come from and it sounded like something big.

'_Perhaps it is that creature they spoke about,' _Balto thought in himself as he searched for a place to hide from it. He had luck and he found an air vent with a broken grid. He crawled himself into the vent until he was sure that even if he was discovered the creature wouldn't be able to reach him.

He head the footsteps come closer and then he saw two giant fore and hind legs passing by, but these things unlike any other dog/wolf claws that he guessed the creature was seeing the creature body build these claws were massive. These claws reminded him off the claws he had seen on a velociraptor in a documentary over dinosaurs rather than any wolf/ dog claws he had ever seen.

Balto knew one thing and that was that those claws would rip through meat like a butcher knife. _'God help me if that thing has such claws and it also seems to be extremely muscular and god knows how his teeth look like,_' Balto thought in himself.

He decided that it would perhaps be smarter to crawl through the vents for a little bit longer. The vents were full with dust and cobwebs, but he rather fought a few spiders then whatever that thing outside was. When Balto saw an opening on the other end he wanted to crawl towards it, but suddenly he heard a loud cracking sound. He looked down and saw the iron underneath him was bowing

'_Oh shit,'_ Balto thought in himself before he fell together with a part of the vent down. Balto scanned his surroundings to make sure that that creature wasn't in the area when he suddenly spotted a sign with -2 on it. _'Well, I guess that takes care off one thing,'_ Balto thought by himself before standing back up.

He slowly walked to the end of the hallway and looked left there he saw that there was a huge crack in the floor. "Guess, that leads to level -3 so not the way I need to go. Then he looked to the right and saw that it was a dark hallway that gave him the creeps.

'_Before I go there I first wan to check the other optiooons,'_ Balto thought in himself while turning around there he saw that the creature was sniffing at the vent he fell through. _'Oh shit, Dark creepy hallway here I come,'_ Balto thought before taking off in the hallway.

"I can't see anything in this stupid hallway," Balto silently cursed. When suddenly he didn't feel any floor anymore underneath him and he fell into the dark depth underneath him.

**Meanwhile in the Delta cave:**

Delta's two, three and four arrived again in the prisoners room. All the looks where suddenly turned on them and then Jenna asked. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know. He is in the Depths now and there situations can change very fast," Delta four answered.

"Where is Jack," Aleu asked.

"He stayed behind to make sure that they don't try and kill your father when he comes back up," Delta four responded.

"What now," Dakota asked.

"Now we wait and hope that your father gets out alive," Delta three said. It was a while quiet in the cave until the three Delta's tried to make some more contact with some girls. Delta four laid himself next to Kiona and Delta three did the same thing with Saba while Delta two laid himself next to Emerald.

Dakota and Alexandria were already laying next to each other together with Kodi and Dusty.

"So where do you actually come from," Delta two asked to emerald.

"I am from a pack that my people and other wolf called the two lake pack because our territory was between two lakes," Emerald said sadly.

"I am sorry about your people, but please believe me when I say we Delta's and Charlie's had nothing to do with that we didn't even knew of their plan," Delta two said. "Don't be you guy are not the ones who caused this. Those Alpha's did," Emerald said.

"You know it has been a long time ago that I ever talked about things like this. Normally seen when the Alpha's or Beta's or both do things like this I don't even care anymore," Delta two said.

"Why," Emerald asked.

"Guess, I am getting used to them doing stuff like that," Delta two said. "I don't think about it a lot because I can't do anything to stop them," Delta two said.

"Did you ever try," Emerald asked curiously.

"No, I did not I always was too scared of their punishments. Their punishments are to say the least extremely cruel sometimes you need to be happy that you can still walk after some of their punishments," Delta two said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Did anyone ever stand up against that Tyrant guy," Emerald suddenly asked. All three Delta's lowered their head in shame and all three said in unison.

"No, pure breed Delta ever did," Emerald was just about to lower her head again, but then Delta two said. "But Delta one did. On multiple occasions even."

"I thought you said no pure breed Delta ever did," Aleu said.

"Indeed, but my brother isn't a pure breed Delta," Alexandria said. "I am an Alpha and he is an super Alpha," Alexandria continued.

"Yeah, He mentioned that in that quarrel he had with Tyrant over you but I assumed that super alpha was just the rank of a leader over a dog class," Dingo said. You are an Alpha, but you are so nice and careful while those other Alpha's are," Dakota said.

"Jerks," Alexandria finished.

"Yeah you said it," Dakota said.

"It just lies in my nature to be kind and the humans did different tests on me than on them," Alexandria said.

"That's why Alexandria is so sweet and nice and those others are jerks," Delta three said.

"Yes, but anyway a super Alpha is a dog who was in a special program called the super Alpha program. There were three different super Alpha's and they all had three different abilities," Delta two said.

"one is Tyrant his ability is that he is incredibly strong," Delta four said.

"The second one is Charlie one also called Radulf his ability is that he can get way older than any normal dog or wolf," Delta three said.

"And the last one is Delta one his name is Jack like you guys probably know by now. His ability is that he is way smarter than any normal dog or wolf he even equals some scientists their IQ." Delta two said. These three are the super Alpha's and were meant to rule our pack together, but that didn't work out," Delta two said sadly.

"Why not," Dusty asked.

"Because Jack was born as an albino and the Alpha's and Beta's did not want to accept an albino as an leader. And Radulf is too old to fight Tyrant alone, but the Alpha's and Beta's will never accept a loss by the hands of an albino or with the help of an albino," Delta four explained.

"And that is why things are like they are today," Alexandria said more as an statement then as a an question.

"Yes," Delta two said sadly.

"We should get you guys some food," Delta three said as he stood up together with the other two Delta's.

When they were out of the cave Jenna said. "You know perhaps these guys aren't as bad as we thought they were."

"Yeah, the way I see it they are getting oppressed by those Alpha's and Beta's too," Bryan said.

"I agree. These guys are forced into doing what they do," Lana said earning some approving nods from the others. A couple of minutes later the three Delta's came back with some other Delta's carrying full food and water bowls.

"Here it's not great food, but it is food," Delta two said.

"the water is delicious," Delta three added before they set it down before the prisoners and the other Delta's left. Everyone took a few small bites and found the food distasteful and they frowned when they needed to swallow it.

Then they saw that the three Delta's were eating like their lives depended on it. "Wow, you guys were hungry if you managed to eat this," Saba said awestruck.

"You get used to it if this is all you eat besides a few exceptions," Delta three said. Everyone starred with open mouths to the three Delta's.

"Is this everything you guys eat," Kiona asked.

"well, we do have the choice between this or the other bag, but it's just as tasteless as this," Delta four said.

"I know that sometimes Jack got us some caribou, but then he became focused on his plans and well we just followed him and forgot about getting some other food," Delta three said.

"What are his plans actually," Aleu asked.

"We honestly don't know. No one does. He just explains every time what we need to do and we do it," Delta two said.

"What are you guys real names anyway," Aleu asked curiously.

"My real name is Sam," Delta two said.

"My real name is Max," Delta three said.

"My real name is Vincent," Delta four said. The three seemed very nervous revealing their real names.

"Why are you guys so nervous revealing your names to us," Lana asked.

"This is the first time we ever told someone our real names we normally go just by our rank name," Delta four said. Everyone was awestruck by this.

"So you guys never told anyone your real names," Kodi asked.

"Only Delta one and Alexandria ever knew our real name besides our parents," Delta four said.

"And they only mentioned them once to me," Alexandria added.

"Is it ok if we call you guys by you true names," Bryan asked.

"We don't know if you guys do then other people might hear them too," Delta two said nervously.

"Why is that bad," Emerald asked.

"Delta one says if people know your name they know a part of you and when they know a part of you they can break you mentally," Delta four said.

"Is that why he calls himself the White Disease or Delta one every time he introduces himself to someone," Bryan asked.

"Yes, It is. Balto is the first one he voluntarily has given his real name in a long time," Delta two said.

"I did not know that my brother was so distrustful these days," Alexandria said sadly.

"He is distrustful for nearly his entire live Alexandria. He only hid it very well from you," Delta two said.

"Why? Why would he need to hide it from me if I had know than I had not been so pissed off at him when he was a walking zombie every time I tried to introduce him to people every time I tried to get him get to get liked by Alpha's and Beta's. Alexandria said.

"Because he was afraid you would see him as a coward. He never felt worthy to be your brother. He always felt like he failed you. Every time he was sick he never was annoyed by the fact he was sick the only thing that annoyed him was that he was a burden for you again." Delta two said.

"What every time he was sick I nursed him back to health not because I needed to, but because I wanted to do that. He was never a burden for me why because he was my brother and I saw that he needed me. Everyone else saw in him a monster that was unworthy to live and they always asked me Why do you help that thing? And I always said that is not a thing that is my brother and he needs me. So I helped him every time those bullies had beaten him up causing him to get sick again.

He had a weak immune system. Alexandria explained. He always had a look in his eyes that made you think he was not present that it was just his body and not his spirit that was in front of you. Then one day I got sick badly and we had gotten into a big fight earlier today and I was sure of it that he would not help me, but then when he saw me I never saw him care so much about me in his entire life.

He stayed up all night and only rested a few moments in the day and I needed to puke a lot, but every time I needed him to get me up and support me to get to the place I could do that he got me up and that day every bully that tried to stop him from doing that got beat up badly by him.

I almost thought that that wasn't my brother I had never seen so much hatred in his eyes then that day. That was the day they started calling him the White Disease it was a fitting nickname seeing that people tested a virus called White Disease on him too, but that day it looked like I saw a side of my brother that I didn't knew a side that was dark and only existed because of all the pure rage inside my brother," Alexandria finished.

"Wow, that's is a tough story." Dakota said.

"I never thought Jack was ever bullied that hard." Aleu said sadly.

"It was one of the easiest days. He had days that were tougher to go through," Delta two said.

**Old bunkers unknown hour:**

Balto was slowly opening his eyes again. He had a huge headache and everything was dark around him except for a small light that came out of a hallway not far away from him. He looked above him and saw that he fell almost five meters down and that he had landed on a pile of sand.

"Damnit why did I need to be so stupid moving so fast in the dark oh yeah I remember I wanted to get away from that thing," Balto said quietly before standing up. His body hurted a bit, but he didn't care he needed to get moving so he slowly made his way towards the light and when he jumped in the hallway he saw that he could only go one way and that was left the hallway on the right had collapsed.

"Okay, slowly, but surely I will get there!" Balto said while taking easy steps. Then he heard a loud howl and said. "a little bit of speed probably doesn't hurt," He said before starting to walk faster.

"Okay, I need to find my way back to level -2 so where are the stairs." Balto asked himself. Then he saw a sign a bit further that said stairs. He looked at the door where the arrow pointed at and saw the door was shut.

"Great what now?" Balto asked himself. Then he saw that the door was not so strong anymore and that a few hard hits should do the job of opening it, but it would make a lot of noise when that door would fall on the ground so I need to move fast all I know is that that thing is most likely still on level -2. So I need to get out of here before it shows up.

Then he backed up a bit and started charging at the door He hit the door with full force and could hear the door open a bit. He repeated this for four more times when suddenly the door fell on the floor and made a big noise. Balto ran as fast as he could to level -2 and saw the door was open. He hurried himself to some signs and saw B-labs take left hallway which he took and after a few minutes he came to a big double door with a sign above it that said "B-labs only authorized personnel allowed!"

'_Yeah, well send me a ticket if you want, but I am going in anyway,'_ Balto thought in himself before opening the doors. He came in an hallway with red colored smoke again and searched for a lab with green tubes after a while he found it. The door was open and there they stood a box with a couple of tubes with a green substance in them on the tubes stood A.N.

'_Found them,'_ Balto thought before searching something to put them in after a while he found a small blanket which he used to transport the two tubes with. Balto started making his way back to the sign to search for C-exit when he arrived he saw that C-exit was not that far away, but then he heard a sound he had hoped to not hear. Breathing and not his breathing.

He looked back and saw something he had not even dreamed of in his worst nightmares. He guessed that the thing he saw once had been a German shepherd. Now the creature was a big blob of muscles that had giant raptor like claws and his teeth looked more on icicles that was how they looked like or on giant nails. His eyes were red even giving off a small red glow with pure rage in them. Had this been any other situation balto would have tried to negotiate, but one look to this thing made him realize that whoever this dog had been before he was infected that guy was long gone.

What remained was a body driven by hate and the virus. _'This is what Jack meant with a fate worse than death,' _Balto thought to himself before running off with the creature closely following him. He ran faster than ever even when he brought the serum to Nome he hadn't ran this fast, but now with death on his heels he ran and stayed running all the pain was gone replaced by fear. Fear of whatever that thing was that was now running behind him.

'_I can't keep on running like this I need to ditch him somewhere,' Balto _thought and then he saw his way to freedom exit c, but there was one problem. He would never get enough time to crawl through the little hole beside the door with that thing on his heels it was too slow to catch him, but too fast to crawl through the hole before it got his legs in his mouth and those teeth did look like they could pierce through flesh without even setting force on them.

Then Balto saw it a small hole big enough for him to go through without slowing down, but too small for the creature to go through. He ran through it and saw there was a window above it.

'_The window is too high for that thing to jump through,'_ Balto thought in himself when suddenly the creature jumped through it (AN Like the velociraptor in the first jurrasic park movie jumped in the control room.) "Okay perhaps it isn't," Balto said.

The creature lunged at him, but Balto dodged it causing the creature to hit a book shelve and causing it to fall on top of him. Balto quickly got back out through the hole and started crawling through the hole next to the exit when suddenly he saw the creature jumped back out the office and running his way. Balto crawled a bit further and could feel the hot breath of the creature on his hind legs.

Then he finally was outside again waiting on him were Oscar, Tyrant, Jack and a couple of Alpha's. "Well, it seems you made it out alive. What a shame," Tyrant said before walking away together with Oscar.

"You okay Balto," Jack asked. "Besides being scared and a few bruises. Yes, I am okay thanks for asking," Balto said.

"I see you got the antidote. That's good I will give it to you in the cave I first need to add a few ingredients to it to make it active again after so long just sitting in a flacon (That's the name of such tubes)," Jack said.

"Oh, okay," Balto said before handing them to Jack.

"Now let's go to your friends shall we," Jack asked.

"That sounds good," Balto said.

**Delta cave 3:15 P.M.:**

"You know the way to your friends. I am going to prepare the antidote in the meantime," Jack said.

"Ok, see you when you are ready then," Balto said before running towards the prisoners room when he arrived. All his friends and family started hugging him.

"You did it," Jenna said nearly crying.

"I am so proud on you papa," Aleu said.

"Yeah awesome," Kirby and Ralph said.

"You are the best dad," Kodi, Dingo, Dakota, Kiona, Saba said.

"It's good to see you again," Both Alexandria and Emerald said.

"We can't believe you are still alive. You are indeed one tough guy," The three Delta's said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I am still alive either that creature what was it," Balto asked.

"It once was a German Shepherd, but like you know there is not much left of it to see that it once was," A voice said. Everyone looked and saw Jack standing there with a tube and a pup in his mouth. "Here drink this! I needed to compress the two antidotes into one that is strong enough to defeat the virus in your body that's why I needed you to bring two of those tubes," Jack said while rolling the tube over to Balto.

"Thanks," Balto said before opening it and drinking the substance.

"I always keep my promises and you helped me get back what I begged for all those months. My little sister! And for that I can't thank you enough," Jack said.

"Well, My son over there was the one who saved her," Balto said while pointing at Dakota. Then Jack went over to Dakota and bowed before him and said

"I thank you for bringing her back. You have no idea what for agony I went through these past months not knowing what happened to her. And you ended that agony for that I thank you!"

"You are giving me too much credit and please stand back up the bowing is making me feel awkward," Dakota said and Jack immediately stood back up.

"Anyway uhm is there something I can do for you two for bringing back my sister and winning her freedom," Jack said.

"Well, You could release my wife, children and that other girl you have won," Balto said.

"That sounds fair," Jack said when he looked at his sister he saw that she and Dakota were looking at each other with love in their eyes.

'_Oh, well he is a lot better than the other guys that hit on her,'_ Jack thought in himself.

"Hey, uhm I was just thinking a little bit and you know this place is not really the type of home that I want Alexandria to have so if you want Alexandria you are you know free to go with them or go your own separate path," Jack said.

"Well, she is always allowed to come with us," Balto said while the others nodded in agreement.

"And what about you brother," Alexandria asked.

"oh uhm me I will make it on my own for a while the same offer goes for you three," he said while looking at Sam, Max and Vincent.

"uhm what are you going to do then Boss? I mean I heard most of the Delta's and Charlie's speak about moving away from the Alpha's and Beta's," Delta two said.

"Well, If everything collapses here I will be the one locking the door I guess and then I am out of here too I guess," Delta one said.

"Are you sure about that. You are more than welcome to join us," Jenna said.

"No, me and Radulf have stuff to do and we aren't leaving before that stuff has been done, but now I need to go Radulf is waiting on me to execute the next fase of our plan and I don't want to keep him waiting, but I will see you guys again," Jack said before running off.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everybody i bring you another chapter of the story and I will say that now some pieces will start to fall into place. I want to ask you guys to please review the chapter and to add the story to your favorites and or follow the stories. It really helps keeping me motivated into continuing and it only takes like a minute from your time. That's quite reasonable I personally think. Anyway I hope you guys have a nice day wherever you live and until next time. This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	11. Plans revealed

**Chapter 11 Plans revealed:**

**Authors note:**

**Well, Here I am with another chapter. I hope you guys like it and I know that I am asking this for the entire story already and only one person seems to do it and that is KodiWolf321 could you guys please tell me your opinion over the story. If you guys don't see anything bad about the story then a compliment or so would be appreciated too. I never said the reviews were only for pointing out bad things so it is allowed to give some support too in the form of some nice words. Anyway I do want to thank the people who are reading the story completely for well reading it completely.**

**Forest 3: 40 P.M.:**

Everyone was walking through the forest minus Kirby, Ralph, Bryan and Lana the others had decided to make a family day out of it seeing that they were in the forest and they no longer needed to fear the Alpha's and Beta's because those were busy with their own business from what Sam, Max and Vincent knew.

Everyone had a good day even if it did require fair amount of time before the others convinced the three Delta's of having some fun too. When suddenly a small blizzard appeared and they were forced to search refugee in a nearby cave.

Saba and Max curled up next to each other like Vincent did with Kiona and Kodi with Dusty. Sam however was extremely careful and decided it was perhaps better to wait a little while longer before making such a move towards Emerald so he just laid himself down somewhere when suddenly he fell a warm soft black fur next to him and he saw that Emerald laid next to him and she asked. "Mind if I lay here?"

"Not at all," Sam quickly stuttered earning a chuckle from Emerald he also saw she had the small wolf pup with her. The wolf pup decided to search the best spot to curl up and decided that that spot was right between Emerald and Sam.

"He is tired," Emerald said. "Mind if he sleeps here," She asked.

"Not at all." Sam said Sam had always had a soft spot for pups. Hurting pups was perhaps the only order he always had refused to execute even if that order was given by Jack, but luckily Jack also had his own look on hurting pups and never ordered or executed it himself.

Then suddenly the pup stood up and walked over to were Jenna and Aleu were laying and nestled himself next to them. "Looks like he found better sleeping partners." Sam said earning a small laugh from Emerald. The next moment Aleu had noticed the pup and pulled him closer to her and Jenna's fur which he happily accepted.

**Secret cave somewhere In Charlie cave:**

Jack and Radulf sat over each other watching the tubes that the two had before them. The tubes had a substances that were red, green and blue from color. "Finally, we have all the ingredients to make the C-virus," Radulf said.

"Indeed I was afraid that N-virus would need to do the trick, but my plan worked perfectly," Jack said. "Okay we need to make the virus now," Jack said.

"I agree!" Radulf said before taking the tube with the blue substance in his mouth while Jack took the ones with the red and green substance as they walked over to a set off pipes and scientific glasses with underneath them a fire.

"You think the fire will do," Radulf asked.

"Yes, the virus doesn't require huge heat so a normal fire will do the trick," Jack said while carefully setting the tubes down in a special holder. There were two glasses connected to a series of tubes that could be opened and closed with the help of cranes above them. In the upper glass they did the green substance and in the lower one they did the red and blue ones.

Then they started heating them until the substance was cooking and then they opened a crane allowing the substance to flow through a few pipes while also opening the one with the green substance which came into contact with the other substance causing the substance to become redder than it was before flowing into the tubes once they were done they closed them off with the cranes above the tubes and they started removing the tubes from the systems in the end they had four tubes with a extremely red colored substance.

"The Chaos-virus is back in action," Radulf said.

"Or should I say The White Disease is back in action," Jack said while remembering the nickname they had given both him and the virus before taking two tubes in his mouth and Radulf the other two and running out of the cave.

**Cave somewhere in the forest 10:00 P.M.:**

Everyone was resting out from the long day they had had when suddenly a ice cold wind came running through the cave causing everyone to shiver just when everybody was planning to sleep a white wolf suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Balto stuttered. "Mooom!"

"Yes, it is me my son," The White wolf said.

"I thought you were," Balo stuttered

"Death," Aniu finished.

"Yes, I am, but I have come to you as a spirit to warn you for great danger," Aniu said.

"Danger," Jenna asked.

"Yes, danger the one you know as Delta one or like I call him The White Disease has successfully managed to get his hands on the last thing he needs in order to resurrect the C-virus or like the humans nicknamed it The White Disease," Aniu said.

"What why would he resurrect a virus that even the corporation found too dangerous to keep alive," Sam said angrily.

"The answer is simple **REVENGE,"** Aniu said. The way she spoke out the word revenge caused everyone to shiver.

"Still Jack knows there is no way to control the virus ones it is released. That is why the corporation wanted to dispose of it," Max said.

"That's what makes him so dangerous. He doesn't seek to control it . He seeks to let it destroy everything on its path," Aniu said.

"Why, I mean Jack always hated humans to a certain extent, but never so much that he would want to unleash a genocide upon them," Alexandria said stuttering.

"There has happened a lot behind the doors where they took him too. Many things no one should be put through your brother has been put through and above that they have played with his brains making him mentally unstable at times," Aniu said.

"Your brother also is driven by something else then his own lust for revenge and so is Radulf his partner in this plan. Both of them are infected with N-virus," Aniu said.

"That can't be," Balto said. "I have seen with my own eyes what N-virus does with you and Jack was not infected with N-virus," Balto said.

"No, you have seen what N-virus does with you when the infected person gets nothing to either destroy it or set it in a non-active state," Aniu said.

"The White Disease has been given something to set the virus in a non-active state well an almost non-active state because it still has a certain power on the brain giving him a certain lust for blood or strengthening his lust for revenge," Aniu said.

"How did he make this C-virus then," Balto asked.

"I don't exactly know, but I know you have given him the last ingredient my son," Aniu said sadly.

"**What,"** Everyone yelled.

**"What,"** Balto yelled.

"You are the one giving him the A.N. Virus," Aniu said.

"What no, I gave him two tubes and he needed to compress them into one in order to give the anti-virus enough power," Balto cried out.

"He lied. He needed one to give you and one to make the C-virus with," Aniu said. Balto was shocked that Jack had used him to execute his plans and worse he would be accessory to the death of millions perhaps. Balto felt himself sick.

"I know what you are thinking son, but you are not accessory to what may happen to those people," Aniu said. Balto just lowered his head in shame.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself it should be me that should be ashamed of myself," Aniu said sadly.

"What do you mean," Balto asked.

"I fought The White Disease before you were captured. I thought I could beat him and that all of this would be over, but I was wrong. I didn't defeat him. I didn't even came close to defeating him he was too strong for me. The only reason I am still standing here is that my old friend Radulf asked The White Disease to spare me otherwise I would have been too weak to come back to this realm before his plans were executed," Aniu said with shame in her eyes.

"Why would he help you," Jenna asked curiously. "I mean you are helping to stop their plan," Jenna said.

"Because a long time ago. Radulf was in love with me. Balto's father and Radulf found me wounded and decided to help me, but there was one problem both of them fell in love with me. They belonged to a group of Indians that found a way into the spirit world to use their magic there and one day they had enough of it and decided to fight it out in the spirit world.

A big battle erupted between the two and on a certain moment Balto's father was losing, but Radulf had one weak spot. He hated to talk over one specific subject. You see Radulfs parents never wanted him when he was young and abandoned him and your father started taunting him with that and he became angry and your father used the time he was sad about that story to win the battle.

After his defeat the winning dog has the chose to spare or kill the loser and your father decided to spare him. Radulf however got banished from the pack because he lost and no one else could see it, but I saw it. In Radulf's look was only one thing seeable and that was hate not normal hate, but pure hatred.

That day Radulf lost everything his friends, me, his dignity and his home and later his freedom when he was captured by the corporation. He had lost everything and above that his chance for love because by that time Radulf was already too old to search for another suitable partner and even if he wasn't were would he need to look. You guys know how wolfhounds were and still getting treated almost everywhere," Aniu said sadly. "I never felt myself so guilty as then. I was the one where they fought about I was the one where he lost everything through," Aniu finished with her paws covering her face in shame.

Balto came up to her and started nuzzling her trying to comfort her.

"Wow you went through a lot," Dusty said.

"Yeah, sorry to hear that your live went that way," Aleu said.

"It doesn't matter what happened has happened. There is no changing that," Aniu said.

"What now," Dingo asked.

"That is up to you guys. The white Disease's plan is not going to hit Nome or Alaska. It will be against the corporations HQ in the United States," Aniu said.

"If you guys decide that there is no point trying to stop them I understand that," Aniu said.

"No, There is no way I can allow Jack to kill millions of innocent just to get his revenge on some high guys," Balto said.

"Then I am coming with you," Kodi said.

"Yeah, we too," The others said.

"No, I can't risk you guys getting hurt," Balto said.

"I am sorry to say it my son, but if you want to defeat The White Disease then you will need all the help you can get," Aniu said.

"Fine, they who want to come are allowed to come," Balto said. Immediately everyone came over except the three Delta's who were just staring at the ground.

"You guys are not coming," Aniu asked.

"We don't know. We are still soldiers and he is still our commander," Sam said.

"Yeah, that would be high treason," Max said.

"And the punishment for high treason is death," Vincent added.

"So, you guys are just going to let Jack kill millions because you guys are soldiers," Emerald said.

"well, uhm," All three stuttered.

"Please, we need you guys help to stop Jack," Kiona pleaded.

"Please," Saba begged. All three sighed and walked towards them.

"We will help you find him, but don't ask us to fight him," All three said before all receiving a lick on the cheek from their love interest. Then they all started sleeping waiting for the blizzard to stop.

**Somewhere deep in the cave system unknown hour:**

Jack and Radulf were walking with the tubes in their mouth through the cave. Radulf had Jacks tail in his face in order to guide him through the dark cave because unlike Jack he didn't have night vision. Then they saw a lighted cave were they headed.

When they arrived it was revealed that the cave had four other dogs in it. four German shepherds were looking to them when they entered and one of the dogs asked. "You got the virus boss," Jack nodded his head and allowed the dogs a better look on the tubes.

"It's redder then I remember, but what do I know it is a long time ago I saw the virus for the last time," The dog said.

"It is the real deal so let's get moving our human friends are probably waiting for this little package,"Radulf said earning some approving nods from the others before they started leading the way through a tunnel system.

"Do you think Aniu has already told them about our plan," Jack asked.

"I am almost certain of it, but they won't be able to stop us," Radulf said.

"And Aleu," Jack asked.

"She won't be able to defeat you, but I do advise you to lock her up somewhere when you start working with the virus. The N-virus in your body will most likely go active again and we both know what will happen then," Radulf said.

"Yes, unfortunately we do," Jack said while lowering his head.

"Why so sad. We are getting our revenge aren't we," Radulf said.

"yes, but in my opinion the HQ is enough to send them a sign to not mess with us," Jack said.

"For me too, but we will see how this will all end," Radulf said before the dogs disappeared into the darkness.

**Delta cave 10:00 A.M.:**

Balto and the others searched the entire Delta and Charlie cave, but saw that everyone had already left. "Looks like the Delta's and Charlie's are now officially a pack of their own," Sam said.

"Yeah, but I think it is for the best," Emerald said.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Sam said.

"Where could Jack and Radulf be," Balto asked.

"Perhaps they left with the others," Vincent said.

"No, There is no point into leading them anymore. Their time for revenge has come and they are going to get it," Aniu said.

"Where could they be if they are not here," Dusty asked.

"Some place that they can use as their base for operations," Aniu answered.

"Well, There is this one place where you could plan such an attack, but you know I doubt they would go there," Vincent said.

"Where," Balto asked him urgently.

"It's nearby the cliffs, but you know I don't think they would go there because it is still in the control of the corporation," Vincent answered.

"We need to check it out anyway," Balto said before taking off.

**Storage site C 11:00 A.M.:**

The six dogs had walked for a long time through the cave system and when they arrived they saw that everything was in place. In the middle of the room was a giant rocket located with an open head still. The place where the C-virus needed to be.

Then they saw two men with guns coming their way and one of the men said. "Hey, How is it going boys?" before petting all the six dogs over their head when he arrived by Jack and Radulf.

He saw the red tubes. "You guys found it. This is great now the corporation will feel the full power of my I mean our revenge," The man said.

"You did an awesome job Jack and you too Radulf," The man said before taking the tubes. He walked over to the rocket when suddenly a loud explosion was hearable causing the man to fall and drop the tubes. To Jack's relief the tubes weren't broken. Then he saw that through the hole a lot of armed men came.

'_Special commando's, but from who? The Americans or the corporation or someone else,'_ Jack thought before taking cover while a big battle between the terrorists and the commando's broke loose. Then another platoon of terrorist entered the room and with them they had Tyrant who started to attack the commando's dropping them quit fast.

"How is he still standing are these commando's amateurs normally seen a commando drops a dog like Tyrant within a second or two, but then he saw why the commando's weren't firing on tyrant. He had a bomb vest on if they fired on him they would cause their own downfall after a little while Jack saw something that made him scared one of the commando's had managed to secure one of the virus samples of the N-virus that were present in the room, but then he was shot through the head and the tube fell causing the virus to get unleashed.

'_Oh shit,'_ Jack though in himself if he came into contact with that virus it could re-activate the virus in his body so Jack started to run N-virus had an extremely slow movement speed for a virus in any case. You would not outrun it for long, but you at least got a few seconds to get yourself to safety then he was stopped by Tyrant and Tyrant pinned him

"Tyrant you idiot you will infect us both," Jack yelled.

"I am already infected now it is your turn," Tyrant said maniacally. Jack tried to get free, but he saw It was too late the virus was in the air and he was breathing it in.

"Now it is done," Jack said. _'Damnit, the virus will take me over before I could lock those guys up were they are safe for me now they better don't try and stop me or they will find their death or they will join me,'. _Jack thought and started laughing maniacally.

He could feel the virus taking over and it felt good the power the virus gave him. He loved it the virus understood him._ 'Yes, The virus is mine and so will be my revenge,'_ Jack thought before losing conscious.

**The forest 3:00 P.M.:**

Balto and the others were running as fast. They had been running for a while now when suddenly they saw it. It was hard to see and there also seemed to be a storm closing in from the sea, but there on top of the cliffs stood a medium sized stone dome.

That was most likely used to go open when they would fire the rocket. They went closer to it and saw no one except for a few cars and trucks.

"I am going to investigate the trucks Kodi, Dakota your coming," Balto asked.

"Sure dad," They both said while walking towards a truck. Balto pushed the plastic a little bit higher to look and then he suddenly saw a man scaring at him. He quickly jumped back and backed off until he saw that the man wasn't coming out of the truck.

Balto slowly looked again and saw the man wasn't moving and it seemed like there was a small red dot near the man's heart and then he figured it out. The man was dead and to Balto's horror the entire truck was filled with dead bodies. He looked around and saw that Kodi and Dakota had the same result in their trucks.

Balto decided he needed to know whether this were the corporation soldiers or someone else so he looked again and saw they were wearing a insigne that he had seen above the entrance. _'These men worked here, but this is not the work of Jack so someone else is also in that storage facility,' _Balto thought in himself before walking back to the others.

"Balto everything alright you look a bit pale," Jenna asked concerned.

"I think I just found the men who used to guard this place," Balto said while everyone happed for breath.

"Do you think you know Jack," Max asked.

"No, or at least not all of them these men were shot," Balto said. "Okay listen guys. Jack probably works with the men who did this and he is most likely inside so I am going in," Balto said.

"I am coming with you dad," Dingo said.

"okay the others stay out here until we know what the situation exactly is." Balto said.

"uhm dad perhaps I should come too," Kodi said.

"why two men should be enough," Balto said. "Yeah, but me and Dakota can check out the entrance with the Delta's to the lower levels," Kodi said.

"On that way we can perhaps avoid security on the higher levels which will probably be the heaviest guarded," Sam explained.

"Okay then the girls stay here and try to search for the fastest way out if one of us runs into trouble in there," Balto said everyone nodded.

**Storage facility higher levels 3:15 P.M.:**

Balto and Dingo were walking through the hallways. The hallways were lighted by some weak lights so they needed to pray that there wouldn't be someone coming their way. How can it be that Jack would do all this I mean he seemed like a well at least not someone who would do this kind of stuff," Dingo said.

"Yeah, He used me really good. I bet that he has tried to get his paws on those tubes himself, but that he failed and that's why he went with the bet so he had a legal reason to send someone to do his dirty work," Balto said angrily.

"Dad, I think Aleu likes Jack and honestly I truly believed he loved her too. Did he fake that too or was it real," Dingo asked.

"I don't know it in any case looked like he cared, but perhaps it was just a trick of him to use her for his plans," Balto said.

"What are we going to do when we find him," Dingo asked.

"We are going to talk some sense into him," Balto said.

"And what if that doesn't work," Dingo asked.

"Let's hope for your sister's sake it does," Balto said not wanting to think about the possibility of needing to fight Jack. Not only would he hurt Aleu with it, but it was proven that Jack was a good fighter and one with a target that was in his reach and he would not let it be taken from him without a big fight! That was the one thing that Balto knew that would be a fact.

**Outside the facility 3:25 P.M.:**

The girls were waiting for the boys to tell the next part of their plan when suddenly they saw that they were surrounded by four dogs with hell red eyes.

"If you guys want to see those five dogs that went into the lower parts back alive then you better come with us without a fight," One of the dogs said.

How hard the girls also wanted to fight they could not take the chance of the others to end up hurt because of them, but all seven girls knew that they had only said five that means that Balto and Dingo were still on the loose. Not wanting the dogs to become suspicious they decided to give in and were escorted towards the lower parts.

**Authors note:**

**Please review the story or add it to your follows or your favorites or best of all do all three and if you decide my stories are from a decent quality that you want to see more of add me to your favorite authors to help get my name known a bit more! This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


	12. The final battle

**Chapter 12 The final battle:**

**Lower levels prisoner room 3:45 P.M.:**

The girls were escorted into a room that was not far from the launching room where they saw Sam, Max, Vincent, Kodi and Dakota locked in a cage and they were not moving.

"What did you do with them," Dusty yelled.

"They just got introduced to a little something called sleeping gas," One of the dogs said while laughing. Then they started to lock the girls up in the same cage until it was Aleu's time to enter. The dogs quickly grabbed her and chained her to the floor with diverse chains now she was tied by her legs and her neck to the ground.

"Let her go," Jenna demanded.

"Not a chance," one of the dogs said.

"Take me instead," Jenna said desperate.

"Interesting offer, but this was requested by the higher chief," Another dogs said before the dogs walked away.

"Please balto, dingo come soon," Jenna prayed.

**Meanwhile in the Higher levels:**

Dingo and Balto were searching everywhere, but there seemed to be no open way in the lower parts.

"Damnit, where did they hide the entrance," Dingo asked.

"I don't know, but there seems to be no entrance here," Balto said disappointed.

"I am going to check outside if the others found something," Balto said.

"I am looking around a little bit more and then I am coming too." Dingo said before taking off in a hallway again. Balto meanwhile was heading outside when suddenly he heard a loud BAM! Like something had fell.

Balto wanted to ask Dingo if he was alright, but didn't do it in case the noise was caused by someone else than Dingo. Balto wandered around a little bit more until he saw it just in time to hide behind some bricks. four Dogs were dragging Dingo's body over the ground.

Balto was scared that he was death, but then saw he was still breathing. The dogs opened a small hatch in the ground were they disappeared in.

"Let's pray that hatch doesn't lock itself automatically," Balto thought before heading towards the hatch. It was extremely well camouflaged only the iron ring that was used to open it made it visible. He and Dingo had thought this was used to attach something to the floor.

Balto carefully tried to open the hatch and it felt surprisingly light. He almost didn't need to set force to open it. When it was open enough he used his head to keep it open before his body jumped in the hallway behind him he heard the hatch fell close again.

Now Balto was in a cave like tunnel it looked like the tunnel had been made in the cliffs he saw some wooden support columns and after a little while he decided to go into a side tunnel. After a few meters the tunnel seemed to have collapsed now giving a small entrance to the chamber next door.

He climbed the rocks and there he saw a huge missile and a few humans working on it but something seemed strange about these humans and when one turned around he saw it. The human had hell red eyes that were even giving off a red glance. Balto looked around and saw there was a small tunnel on his left which he decided to crawl through.

When he reached the end he saw his family and friends locked up in a cage except for Aleu who was tied to the ground with multiple chains. He looked around and saw there was no one in the area so he decided he would try and free them.

Balto jumped down so that they could see him. **"PAPA,"** Aleu said happily.

"Aleu, are you okay," he asked while he nuzzled her.

"Are you guys ok," He asked the others. Everyone nodded that they were ok.

"They are ok, but you should be the one worrying over safety," A voice said.

Balto looked around, but saw no one and said "Show yourself!"

"If that's what you want," The voice said before a old gray wolfhound stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you," Balto asked.

"My name is Radulf," The gray wolfhound replied.

"And what do you mean that I am the one that should worry," Balto asked.

"Not everything is what it seems," Radulf said.

"Jack is trying to kill millions and that isn't that what is going on," Balto asked.

"Unfortunately that is exact what is going on, but not because of the reasons you think," Radulf said.

"For revenge," Balto said.

"That is true, but there is a difference in this situation," Radulf said.

"What do you mean," Balto said.

"Jack huge hatred for humans was created by humans by mistreating him, but his lust for blood has another origin," Radulf said.

"The N-virus," Balto said.

"Indeed he has been infected for a long time and it has a lot of control over his brain, but in time the virus became stronger and gaining more power until he wanted to do this," Radulf said.

"Why do you tell me this," Balto asked.

"Because whoever of you two will win this battle. I want to let you know that Jack isn't evil to the bone. I found that important to say seeing that I have noticed that he cared a lot over your daughter Aleu," Radulf said while looking at Aleu.

"unfortunately I am afraid that it will need to end for one of you two because he is on his way here and the virus in his body has taken him over completely so there will be no more reasoning with him," Radulf said.

"If I may give you one little piece of advice if you want to stop the launch then disconnected the rocket to the support beams by searching for a red emergency button in the control room," Radulf said before taking off.

Then Balto heard footsteps heading his way and two hell red eyes emerged out of the darkness revealing a white albino wolfhound.

"Balto good to see you again," Jack said.

"Yes, unfortunately on this way," Balto replied.

"Oh, well because we will be forced to fight mind telling me why you came," Jack asked.

"Because I am not letting you kill millions of innocent just for revenge," Balto said.

"Oh so you are protecting the kind that mistreated us that did experiments on us and that made us outcasts," Jack said angrily.

"No, I am protecting the ones who didn't do that," Balto said while letting out a low growl.

"They are all guilty in one way or the other so why bother," Jack asked.

"Because not all of them deserve death," Balto said.

"Living in the town has made you soft," Jack said.

"Living for revenge has turned you in a monster and monsters never win," Balto said.

"Let's test that out shall we," Jack said while coming closer to Balto when he was nearly with Balto he bite on the capsule in his mouth causing smoke to form and blow it in Balto's face.

**Spirit world:**

The next moment Balto stood outside in a strange world.

"Welcome to the spirit word Balto now let's have some fun," Jack said before shooting a fireball to Balto. Balto dodged it, but then saw that Jack was using his powers to lift some rocks and throw them in his direction too.

When Balto thought it was over he prepared himself for impact, but then saw that Aniu was standing in front of him and had used her own powers to crush the rocks. Hurry, Balto attack him with your own powers just focus on something to happen.

Balto focused himself deeply and suddenly saw that he was controlling lightning. He quickly threw it at Jack who obvious saw it as a pathetic attempt because he just absorbed it.

"I am getting us some help," Aniu said and almost directly after she said that he suddenly felt something land on him. When he looked up he saw that Aleu was laying on her back on him.

"awh where am I," Aleu asked.

"You're in the spirit world honey," Aniu said.

"I pulled you in because we need your help defeating Jack," Aniu explained

"I hope you had a nice reunion over there, but I think it's time to send you guys back to our own realm before he started shooting a fireball. When it was about to hit Aleu. Balto used his powers to make it change angle thus missing Aleu.

"You better don't do that again Jack or I will make you pay for it," Balto yelled angrily.

"Fine, if I am not allowed to have some fun with her then my friends will while you and I have some fun." Jack said before four black shadows came out of the ground forming the four dogs that had captured the girls.

Suddenly Aleu was picked from the ground on the same way a newborn pup was picked up by his parents and was moved to the other side of the terrain where the other dogs closed in on her. Aleu was suddenly dropped, but caught by Aniu.

"I will help her Balto you deal with Jack," Aniu yelled.

"So where were we?" Jack said while slowing closing in on Balto. Balto used his powers to pick up some big boulders and throw them at Jack, but Jack just merely dodged them.

"You will have to do better than that to beat me," Jack said.

"I know," Balto said before charging at Jack and jumping on him trying to bite his hind legs.

"You fool you think that is smart to do while I can do this," Jack said before his body started to send out lightning. Balto was hit, but used his own powers to protect himself, but he quickly fell that he was losing and suddenly Jack's red lightning broke through Balto's shield an hit him big time.

Jack was about to finish him when Jack was suddenly hit in mid-air by a fireball causing him to go flying a few meters away from Balto. When Balto looked who had fired it he saw Aleu standing there patting. Then she started smiling and said.

"I did it papa I did it," While coming towards Balto

"That's my girl!" Balto said. When she was almost by Balto. Aleu was suddenly hit by red lightning. "ALEU," Balto cried out.

"That's what you get when you blast me in the air," He heard Jack's angry voice say. He looked at Aleu and saw she was still breathing, but that she was unconscious.

"You monster," Balto yelled.

"Don't forget it was you who used her as a weapon against me," Jack said while coming closer to Balto. "Because you were use full for me let's fight this out in our own realm," Jack said before Balto was hit by lightning

**Prisoners room:**

when he opened his eyes he saw that he was back in the prisoners room, but that he was laying on the ground so he slowly stood back up and started running towards the launch room where he saw the red button Radulf talked about, but he also saw Tyrant standing between him and the button.

"Look who we have here. I see you got past the others let's see if you can get past me and Ruthford," Tyrant said.

"Ruthford," Balto asked. Tyrant just merely told him to look behind him and when he did he saw his worst nightmare. The creature out of the bunkers was standing there together with Jack. Then he saw it. It was a case with needles that were filled with green liquid and on them stood A.N.-virus.

'_If I can give Jack a shot with one of those it might give him his sanity back,'_ Balto thought before focusing his attention back on Tyrant and Ruthford.

"Let me fight Jack one on one," Balto said.

"Why," Tyrant asked.

"Because it is an interesting show to see before I die," Balto said.

"True, ok you get your one on one with Jack now fight," Tyrant said maniacally. Balto and Jack just circled around each other for a bit until to everyone surprise Balto made the first move and started charging at Jack. Jack prepared to catch the hit, but Balto just jumped over him on the table with the needles took one and ran to the prisoners room with Jack closely on his heels.

Jack suddenly jumped at Balto, but Balto dodged and used the time he got to inject the needle in Jack's leg and inject the substance in him to Balto's and everyone else surprise Jack collapsed.

"Good fight now let's see how well you do in a two versus one," Tyrant said while laughing maniacally and allowing Ruthford to show himself. Everyone happed for breath when they saw Ruthford.

"So this is what N-virus does with you if you don't get anything against it," Dingo stammered out. Balto charged at Tyrant, but instead of fighting him he jumped against the wall so he could jump past Tyrant.

"Get back you bastard," Tyrant yelled while chasing Balto together with Ruthford. Balto used one of the cranes to climb on the missile and saw that underneath him the ocean was going wild because of the storm.

"Then suddenly Ruthford jumped on the crane and started walking his way.

"No, escape now little doggie," Tyrant said while laughing maniacally. Balto however noticed that Tyrant was standing with his back to the button Radulf talked about. Balto noticed a chain and thought _'This is crazy but what do I have to lose?' _

Before taking the chain in his mouth and using it to swing against Tyrant. This caused Tyrant to hit the button and suddenly a loud siren was hearable and the rocket was starting to get disconnected Ruthford had trouble keeping his balance until suddenly the entire rocket just fell into the ocean, but unfortunately Ruthfrod's massive weight caused the rocket to hit the edges first which caused on the explosives in the head of the rocket to fall out.

Balto immediately ran for cover and just in time he got behind cover before the entire launch room exploded causing huge cracks to form in the floor. The four dogs that had assisted Jack into the spirit world and the infected terrorist all fell through the cracks into the dark depths beneath. Balto suddenly felt a sharp pain when he was hit by Tyrant.

"You you ruined everything the plan is done for, but I will make sure you will not see this day as a victory," Tyrant said before running towards the prisoners room. He saw Jack was still unconscious, but immediately let his eyes fell on Aleu who was still unconscious as well and started untying her except the chain around her neck which he used to drag her body over the floor to the launch room heading towards a crack.

The others were begging him to not do what they thought he was about to do and that was throw her into the ocean. Everyone was crying knowing what would come next when suddenly they saw the old gray wolf heading towards Jack.

"Get us out of this cage! We need to help my sister," Dakota yelled.

"Radulf help us," Alexandria begged.

"I can't I don't have the key and I can't fight Tyrant alone, but he can," Radulf said while pointing at Jack.

"Hasn't he lost his mind because of the virus," Saba asked.

"Yes, He has, but your father gave him the antidote so perhaps he has gotten his sanity back," Radulf said while trying to wake Jack up.

"Come on buddy. Your girlfriend needs you or she is going to make a single trip to the ocean's bottom," Radulf said, but Jack still didn't move.

"Now it seems that it will be me alone try to wake him up while I try and stop Tyrant," Radulf said before taking off to fight Radulf. Radulf arrived just in time as he saw that Tyrant had Aleu nearly by the edge Radulf jumped on Tyrant causing him to drop Aleu and started fighting Radulf.

It was soon clear that Radulf was no match for Tyrant as Tyrant threw him over one of the cracks. When he looked back at Aleu he saw she had run towards her family and friends and tried to open their cage, but Tyrant soon crossed the distance between the two of them.

"Is the little girl ready for her swimming lessons," He asked maniacally while Aleu backed up from him. He soon lunged at her and managed to grab the collar around her neck so he could drag her back to the crack.

Everyone looked desperate at Aleu until they suddenly heard Jack crawl back on his legs.

"Awh my head. What happened? Where is Radulf," Jack asked.

"Listen Jack Tyrant is trying to kill Aleu and Radulf tried to stop him, but he is wounded," Sam said desperate.

"What I told him to not even touch her," Jack said.

"Yeah well unless you do something he is going to throw my sister Into the ocean," Kodi yelled.

"Alright alright I believe you guys where is he," Jack asked. "Everyone pointed towards the launch room.

"Ok, thanks guys," Jack said before taking off. He arrived just in time to see Aleu struggling to not come any closer to the opening as she already was. When she noticed him she cried happily. **"JACK! help me!"**

"Tyrant release her at once," Jack yelled.

"Forget it," Tyrant said while hitting Aleu causing her to fall on the ground as she started crying softly.

"Now you are going to get it," Jack said before lunging at Tyrant starting to bite him everywhere.

"Aleu get to the others," Jack yelled Aleu nodded softly before running towards her family. As the two super Alpha's continued their fight it became clear that Tyrant's body strength plus the rage the N-virus gave him was simply too much for Jack as Jack started running to the prisoners room where a big hole had appeared probably because this part of the base was becoming instable because of the explosion.

Jack jumped over the hole, but suddenly another part of the ground fell causing him to hang over the edge with his lower body. To make matters worse Tyrant also had jumped, but he had found a hold on Jacks back and was digging his claws in Jack's flesh. This made Jack scream in pain and yell "get him off of me!"

Aleu came over to help, but a big rock fell on top off the chain that was connected to her collar so she couldn't get to him anymore. Radulf saw this and made the biggest decision in his life and said softly. "Aniu I am coming!"

Before taking a jump and jumping on Tyrant's back.

"What are you doing old man," Tyrant asked.

"Taking you to hell that's what I am doing," Radulf said before biting Tyrant in the neck causing Tyrant to scream in pain and release his grip on Jack. The moment both Radulf and Tyrant disappeared into the burning depths beneath them**(AN the rocket exploded so the entire cliffs underneath them were on fire)** Jack had seen how his old friend disappeared in the burning depths beneath them. From where Jack was hanging it looked like the gateway to hell was right underneath him.

He fell how he was slipping when suddenly something grabbed his neck he looked up and saw Balto. "Balto? what are you doing," Jack asked.

"Saving you," Balto responded.

"After all that I did. Now you saw which monster is hiding in me," Jack asked.

"You are a good person Jack," Balto said, but then Jack looked to the sealing and saw it was on the edge of falling on Balto.

"Balto, let go of me the rocks above you will fall," Jack said.

"I am not leaving you behind," Balto said.

"Sorry my old friend, but you were right monsters never win they are sent to hell," Jack said before letting himself fall into the burning sea underneath him.

**"Jack,"** everyone yelled. Jack heard them yell his name and thought

"At least I finally found people who care about me before I go to hell," Before he disappeared into the depths of the burning ocean. After Jack had disappeared in the burning ocean Balto opened the cage with the keys he had found and with the help of the others he had gotten the collar off of Aleu.

Outside the storage facility:

Everyone looked how the lower facility slowly fell piece by piece into the ocean. Everyone was sad that they had lost Jack and Radulf. The two were deceived by the virus and their revenge, but they weren't bad to the bone.

They hoped that the two found peace In the afterlife. Aleu was crying uncontrollably in Jenna's fur and Saba and Kiona were trying to comfort her together with Jenna. After a while they all headed back to Nome.

Somewhere on a beach:

Two men were walking over the beach one of the men said happily. "hallelujah over a few days it's the big day then our yearly fights are going to be back!"

"Yeah, I am going to love to see who will survive this year," The other guy said.

"A few more participants and the games can begin," The first man said.

"Hey, what is that over there," The second guy said while pointing at something white.

"I don't know let's find out." The first guy said while coming closer to the white thing. When the two were close to it they saw it was a white albino wolfhound.

"Wow awesome is it still alive," The second guy asked while poking it with a stick.

"Yep, still alive," The first guy said after he heard a soft breathing.

"You think what I think," The first guy said.

"Yep," The second one said.

"We found another participant for the fight," They both said happily

"How do we call him?" the second guy asked. Then the first guy noticed some broken glass with a label on it saying White Disease and on another paper stood the name Jack.

"Jack is his real name and White Disease will do for the game name," The first guy said.

"Now that was easy," The second guy said while both guys broke out laughing and took Jack up to bring him to the arena.

**Authors note:**

**Well this was the story. I am already planning a sequel but I am also planning to start another story, but you guys will see over what that story goes when I post it. Until next time. And please review or add it to your favorites or add me to your favorites! This chapter has been updated to make it easier to read and to fix some grammar mistakes I made!**


End file.
